Be'verd Kar'ta
by Callista Gseran
Summary: The Warrior's Heart. Concurrent to events laid out in "Age of Darkness" Marin faces more challenges as she prepares for her final Trials. Co-written by: Anduil Woodrunner, Xan Qenadius, and Steffan Karrde,
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

Star Wars and associated material contained within works produced or published by LucasFilm Ltd., or its subsidiaries remains the sole property, copyright, and trademark of said entities. No profit is being made from this work. All characters contained within this work are original (with the exception of appearances by some canon characters); and remain the intellectual property of their originating writers.

This was originally part of _Age of Darkness_, but it was split off since it was more focused on Marin. It occurs during the events of_ Age of Darkness_.

The Cataani people and all related information is the brainchild of Steffan Karrde. All characters are used with permission of their originating writer.

Mando'a language © Karen Traviss and LFL.

Star Wars © LFL.

* * *

**Tanagis V – Durza home**

They had made it back several days later. Callista had learned well and, with some more practice, would get better at evasion and how to track others that were trying to evade her. When they returned, there was sign that Marin and Jarod had returned and were elsewhere in the home. It was her home and she had grown and proven herself, but it still got to him in a...well, for lack of a better word...fatherly sort of way. The night had done well and he woke before the sun had a chance to make itself known and so he sat at his usual place. Ethan chose to go with a pair of utility pants and a loose buttoned shirt with his mocs and sat in his old folded chair with a mug of caf in his hand as he watch the first traces of daylight coming through.

"Don't you know by now," he started to ask as he took a sip, "that you can't sneak up on me, little girl?" He turned his head just enough to catch Marin coming up out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

She flushed slightly, and paused to lean on the wall near the hangar entrance. "Sorry..." she said, scuffing her toe a bit. She walked carefully, favoring her left side. "knew I'd find you out here."

"It's quiet," he said softly as he looked on. "It's relaxing..." He sighed softly and adjusted the buttoned tunic. "Its a home I haven't had." He looked over at her and noticed that she was still limping somewhat. "You're still feeling the wounds from Beviin?"

"A bit... yeah..." she said softly as she slid down the support until she was sitting on the permacrete. "He worked me over pretty good... thought he had me for sure a couple times..." She shuddered slightly as she remembered. "He...called me something that.. brought back memories.."

Ethan sipped his caf and nodded softly. "What was that?"

Marin swallowed, her fingers tightening around her _behot_ mug. "Little one..." She shuddered slightly. "It's the same thing J'oran called me..." She shrugged a bit and then winced. "I'm... not entirely sure how..." she sighed. "There were at least three or four times he could have killed me..."

Ethan sighed as he sat there, watching the sunrise. "I can't say what stayed his hand, Marin. I can only assume that its just one of two things...either he held back for reasons I don't know, or your edge of having the Force helped you more than you realize."

She nodded thoughtfully and absently rubbed her right shoulder. "You're right on that, I think. Something happened while we were fighting, that I've never done before. He... had shot at me with his ripper. Three shots I think, aimed at the side of my head. They never hit. Somehow, I projected some sort of shield... not sure how... Something to ask Master Karrde or Andrea about, I suppose."

He nodded and took another sip, thinking some. "Do you think its time to visit Mt. Adan?"

There were a few moments of silence as she considered that. "Aye, we should. It's been a while since I've been to the praxeum."

"If we do, we better be sure to let them know," Ethan told her. "I understand there's still cleanup going on in the home system right now and the rest of the navy hasn't finished calming down yet. And, to be honest," he took another sip, "I can't say that I blame them."

She nodded. "Aye, I feel the same way, somewhat. Honestly... I kind of wanted to be here helping.." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, thinking back to the events on Coruscant.

"We each had our role to play," Jarod said as he walked up on the two and stood there watching the sunrise with them. "And one extra ship wouldn't have made that great a difference."

"Easy for you to say," Ethan grumbled a tad as he looked over, getting a glance from Marin when he said it.

Marin couldn't keep the scowl from her face at that. "Two ships might have..." she muttered before looking away and slipping her fingers into Jarod's. She knew better than to start that conversation. There were times though... that she felt Ethan was being too protective. And then Coruscant and Beviin.. She sighed. Not a conversation she really wanted to have.

Jarod saw the look between them and gestured towards Ethan's mug. "Did you leave any?"

"Percolator on the counter," Ethan answered, motioning back inside the house. He watched Jarod head back in before he looked over at Marin. "I don't want or need to know about you two, but _shassa_, Marin..." he started.

She gave him a look. "_Me'ven_? I don't know what you're talking about...?"

He arched an eyebrow at her that screamed what he was thinking and just sipped his coffee. "Uh huh," he muttered.

She glared slightly. "You think we're too young... is that it? Or is it because you're worried it will interfere with my studies...?" Her question was quiet. "It's not uncommon for _Mando'ade_ to marry young.."

"_Shassa_!" he yelled, cutting off that particular comment. "Hell, its been how long between you two?"

Marin held up a hand. "_Dar'yaim_... I didn't mean it like that. We've not even discussed it. And won't for a while..." she said softly. "_Udesii_..."

Just then, Callista came out of the house, her own mug in hand. Her left hand came to rest on Ethan's shoulder, and she sent him a wave of calm. "Hope I'm not interrupting..."

"Just in time," Ethan told her as he took another sip and looked at Marin. "Probably saved me from a conversation I'll wish I never started."

Scowling, Marin pushed to her feet. "Maybe it's better if we didn't then." Her tone was slightly defensive, and she clutched her mug tight enough it made her right shoulder ache.

"Look, I'll change the subject," he said, trying his best to backpedal now verbally..especially since he'd seen her wince again. "What set off this whole thing between you and Beviin anyway? I didn't just hear rippers in that warehouse, I was hearing grenades too."

Marin flinched. _That_ wasn't a conversation she wanted to have either. "I... am not really sure. Remember that flashbang that went off? One of his goons got in behind me after that, and got the drop on me when I was disoriented. As to Beviin... I'd never seen him before until I spotted him on the scout you sent me on. I saw the Beviin sigil on his armor." She flinched again, feeling a bit of shame at the fact she'd not been as aware. Callista sighed, letting her eyes fall closed as she tried to help both of them calm down. She could tell Marin was getting a bit defensive,

Ethan sighed and stood up from his old chair, walking out into the grass with his mug and stayed out there a few moments. Jarod had come back and he didn't even need to Force to tell him that something was wrong here. The oldest of the bunch stayed out there and let it hang for a few minutes while he sipped his caf and tried to salvage the rest of the early morning. And it wasn't easy for him to do it...or, at least, admit that he was wrong for starting it. "I'm sorry, girl," he finally said in that quiet voice of his. "I guess I took up the idea of having to fill in Jarius' role so much that I forgot you're older now."

That got her attention, and she just stared at him open-mouthed for several seconds before she stared down into her mug. Her stomach twisted slightly, and she fought to keep her voice level as she could feel tears threaten. "I don't fault you for that..." she whispered. "I just... Ethan, he was shooting to kill. Those grenades.. if they had been any closer..." she swallowed, and clutched her mug so hard that it shattered, lukewarm liquid dribbling down onto the permacrete as the pieces fell.

Ethan turned around and looked at what had just happened. "Callista, Jarod...get the _Werda_ prepped. I think its time we paid the monastery a visit."

Without a word, Callista nodded and turned back towards the ship that rested in the hangar, Jarod not far behind.

* * *

**Cataan - Mt. Adan - Praxeum**

The grounds of Steffan's school were alive with activity. Students were going through katas on the central grounds around the master's wheel. Elsewhere, others were in the opened auditorium listening to a master that Steffan had invited to teach there at the monastery. Steffan himself was watching Dilan work beginning students through basic exercises when he heard the sound of the engines approaching the landing area that he ended up having carved into the mountain closer to the grounds than the landing pad at the house. He had a thought on who it was, but he'd wait on asking what the issue was until they came to him.

Ethan was the first off the ship as they looked towards the collection of old stone buildings that made up the academy. Things hadn't changed much over the time that he'd last been here. "Alright," he said as he looked to Marin and the rest. "Lets see him."

It had been close to a week now since they'd returned from Coruscant..but Marin still limped a bit - and she would for a while. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the praxeum; it honestly felt like months. She almost felt like a stranger. As she walked carefully down _Werda's_ boarding ramp to the landing pad, she wore not the tunics of a student, but the loose and flowing skirts she'd taken to wearing more lately.

Her face was slightly drawn with pain, and she hung back a bit as Ethan headed off to look for Steffan. Jarod had come with them, as had Callista. For now, Callista hung back, trying to give Marin a bit of space. And it was a good thing too. Marin had closed down pretty tightly after Coruscant, and except for the exchange at the house, hadn't spoken to anyone else the whole trip, except Jarod.

Steffan could feel them now and reached out to let them know he knew they were there. He waited a few moments before he started moving from the spot where he was watching Dilan's lessons and started to head towards the assembly hall that was at the front doors of the praxeum.

Marin knew immediately where he was headed, and she felt her stomach knot a bit in apprehension as she too headed that way. The last time she'd been there had been for the...lesson Xan had given her and several others years ago. She sighed slightly and continued heading in that direction.

The front doors opened to the group and Steffan was standing there, waiting for them in the center of the hall as they started to walk in.

"Busy time for a visit," he said as he greeted them. "I would have thought you would all be resting on Tanagis after everything that has happened."

"I'd put it like this," Ethan said as he looked back towards Marin. "I think there was something that needed to be talked about." Steffan raised an eyebrow and looked to each of them, wondering what Ethan had been referring to.

When she saw him, Marin paused, sucking a breath to try and calm herself. It only helped slightly. "Master Karrde," she said, evenly as she bowed slightly, remembering her manners.

"Marin," he nodded in acknowledgment. The tension in her...in all of them, actually...radiated through the room and he knew that something must have been wrong for the four of them to come here. "Is this a conversation we should have in a more private setting?" he asked quietly and politely to the group.

Marin glanced at Ethan, and after a moment's consideration, she nodded. "_Elek_..." she said softly. "It would probably be better, if it's not too much trouble..."

Steffan nodded in agreement and motioned outside towards the direction of the house then tapped his wristcomm. "Dilan," he said over the channel. "I need to handle a matter at the house. It may take some time, so please see to rest of the day's tasks."

"_I'll take care of it,_" he heard his son tell him before he cut the channel and nodded to the rest. "We can carry this on in my study."

Ethan took the time to move the _Werda_ from the praxeum's landing pad down into the valley where the Karrde house was and landed onto the pad that the family kept there nearby. A short time later, with refreshments offered from Jade, they were all seated in his study around the center table. "Marin," Steffan said a he set down his water. "I have the feeling that you're needing to start this talk?"

That too brought back memories, and it took every ouch of control that Marin had not to bolt. She couldn't fully explain what she was feeling, but she felt... trapped... guilty. Like Beviin getting away was her fault. It still rattled her how Beviin seemed to know things about her. At his question, she fidgeted. It was very uncharacteristic for her, because she was usually direct with how she was feeling. "Yes, Master..." she said softly, not quite looking at him. She slowly began to relate what had happened, as matter-of-factly as she could. To do it any other way, she felt she'd lose what little control she had right now.

"So," Steffan said as he thought over everything that she had told him about what happened in the warehouse. "You feel...what? Guilt...for him escaping?"

She winced slightly. "Some... yes..." she whispered. "I feel like I could have done more... and should have. And yet... I feel he might know more about me than we initially thought. He... he called me 'little one'..." She shuddered slightly. "Only one other person has ever called me that in a similar situation.."

Steffan raised his hand, knowing who she was going to say. He took a moment and then stood up, mulling over it as he walked around his desk and looked out the windows towards the autumn scene that was playing outside. "Marin," he started to tell her. "You faced an opponent that has not only a different, and probably more harsh, training than you did. Adding in to it that he's had more years of experience in combat."

He turned to finished his thoughts. "I'm sure Callista and Ethan would tell you that there is nothing to be ashamed of by him escaping. When you have done everything that you could think of, especially in a fast-paced action of defending yourself in a dire situation, there is no reason to start second guessing yourself afterward."

Silently, Marin nodded, catching Ethan's eye for a moment, before she looked away. She knew that they wouldn't always see eye to eye, but Ethan was right. And so was Master Karrde. "You're right..." she said softly, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before she directed her next question to Ethan. "I know this probably isn't the time or place...but do you feel Coruscant completed my _verd'goten_...?"

"I do," he said quietly. "I've spoken of the circumstances when I had to report Beviin's actions to the _Mando'ade_ and they agree."

She blinked in surprise. "They... oh..." She sat still for a few seconds as she let that news sink in. " In light of events on Coruscant... do you feel that I should continue my work to stop _Kyr'tsad_, or should I leave it to the _Mando'ade_ and the _Jetiise_...?" This was directed to all of the adults.

Ethan traded looks with Callista and Steffan, not knowing the exact answer for her on this matter. Steffan thought long on the question too as he sat back down in his seat, his chin resting on his hand and he rubbed his beard while he thought, a long-time habit of his.

Marin sighed slightly, and leaned back in her chair, rubbing at the bridge of her nose as she tried to make sense of it all. She wondered if she should ask about her Jedi training... but that was perhaps a question better suited to Andrea.

"I don't know about that answer completely," Steffan finally said after some thought. "Your _verd'goten_ may be completed, but there is still the issue of the training you've had as a Jedi. Andrea has taught you a lot, as I'm sure Callista might have shown you some other things as well. I know I told you that since you made the decision of walking both paths that you would not have to commit yourself to the Jedi Order, so I don't know what would be thought here. Normally at this point, it would be a time to consider putting you through the Trials."

"Callista?" he asked as he looked up to his other 'daughter', "I would like to hear your thought on it, since you also walk both paths."

Callista frowned ever so slightly, sipping at her customary mug of _behot_ for a moment as she thought that over. "Well, as far as the _verd'goten_ is concerned, I agree with the opinion of the Mandalorian Alore Council, and that of Ethan. I feel she's more than passed it. As far as Trials go... I'd say - at least in my opinion - that she's passed those as well. She showed determination and perseverance in the face of overwhelming odds, and against an opponent with more skill and experience than herself. And, she remained focused."

Steffan nodded softly, taking this in. "I would come to the same conclusion, having heard what happened on Coruscant." He rubbed his forehead for a moment. "It would have to be something that the Council will have to meditate over and consider, though. Especially given the circumstances of her studies."

Callista nodded thoughtfully. "True. That was going to be my next question. I know some of the Council Masters are more... traditional in their thinking. Marin's training has been very unorthodox. But I feel it's served her very well."

"I too," he said as he thought on something, then started to smile. "At this point, I can only think that there is only one other task she has yet to accomplish."

Marin gasped then, stifling a swear. In all honesty, she'd all but forgotten about it. Souvrin's saber had almost become part of her... that she'd forgotten she needed to make her own. Her gaze went to Jarod, and to his belt where his own saber rested. "You mean...?"

Steffan nodded. "A Jedi's lightsaber is built by the one who wields it, in doing so, they bond with it in a way you do not yet know. It becomes more than a weapon, it becomes a part of them. Souvrin's lightsaber was meant for him and him alone. Thought you have used it, I'm sure you have felt something distant between it and yourself."

"Aye.. that I have..." she said softly. "I noticed it even on the first day I used it. It's lessened over time and with use... but it's still there." She was silent for a few moments as she thought that over. "Would I need to wait for the Council to discuss the matter..?"

Steffan shook his head immediately. "No, not on this. Construction of your lightsaber is considered one of your final tests as a Padawan. In fact, it would be something you would have already done by now normally. With...recent events, there are some things we've not been attentive to. For one, one of the most important stages of the process wouldn't have been possible without difficulty recently."

She frowned. "What do you mean..?"

The Jedi Master looked to the others before he continued on. "The push of Imperial and Sith groups has come dangerously close to most of the few planets that the Jedi have known to have the crystals used in the lightsaber's blade. So close, in fact, that one or two of those worlds were practically in their new territory. It would have had the potential to turn into a dangerous situation if a trip was attempted."

Marin was silent for a moment as she considered that. "And now...? I know things are still tense after what happened here and at Coruscant..."

"Its unsure," he answered. "Both the New Republic and our own forces took serious losses. I know there must be plans to venture out and see what territory they still maintain, but I've not been privy to such plans."

She sighed softly and glanced at each of them in turn. "Are there any places where crystals can be found.. which are not close to Imperial and Sith Territory?"

"The closest traditional source would be Adega, near Endor," he told her as he thought on it. "But, honestly, when the New Order was forming, getting access to these older sources wasn't a possibility. So, as a result, the Jedi then used different kind of jewels and such to create their blades. My own uses a durindfire gem from Tatooine along with the traditional crystal I was led to on Ilum."

Sighing softly, she thought on that for a moment. "What about any of the colony worlds in the Cataan system... or Cataan herself?"

The Master shrugged on this question. "As I said, all kinds have been used. This is something you are going to have to put thought into yourself. There's material you can read on and such, but what is involved is entirely up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks to Crazy for pointing out a few editing errors. That's what I get for editing late at night. They have been corrected. Enjoy!

* * *

She had sat and talked with Master Karrde, Jarod, Ethan, and Master Callista long into the evening. For her, they were family, and she valued their input very much. Master Karrde was right - her training was unorthodox. It was almost unheard of to blend Mandalorian training in with Jedi training. But she had done it. And from the sound of things, they thought it had turned out well. The thought of finally having completed her _verd'goten_ filled her with excitement. And yet, there was a pang as she thought of Xan. He was the one who had suggested her task. if only he had been here to see her complete it.

Shaking her head slowly at that thought, she sat up on the edge of her bed, and propped her chin on her knees. She and Jarod had returned to the praxeum in the early morning hours, at Master Karrde's insistence that they get some rest. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she thought of Jarod... and of the time she'd first seen him with his completed saber. Now it was her turn.

With a sigh, she sbent down to grab her boots, pulling them on one by one as she tugged them into place. Next came her weapons belt with Souvrin's saber, her DE-10, and her knives. She'd also taken to hiding knives in other places, in case she was ever captured. She stood and made her way towards the footlocker at the end of her bed. Sure, she had plenty of storage space in the room itself, but this... this box contained her _beskar'gam._

Pressing her thumb to the scanner on the lid, she waited until there was the faint hiss of air to pussh the lid open. Inside, nestled carefully in the trays rested her completed_ beskar'gam_. She and Ethan haad begun work on it not long after Jarius' death. The plates gleamed slightly, the black paint seeming to both swallow and reflect the light, while the orange detailing made it more interesting. The right shoulder plate featured the beviin sigil... but now, she wasn't sure she wanted it to remain there.. at least not for now.

Gently, she traced her fingers over the plates before they traced over a piece of paper that was tucked into the side of the tray. A lump rose in her throat as she picked it up and read it again, Jarius' final words to her... Her stomach clenched. Her last words to him had been full of anger, and she could never take them back. She could only hope that he had understood. Biting her lip, she folded the piece of flimsi and tucked it back into it's place before she closed the lid. She was dressed again in the tunics of the praxeum, a blue wrap tunic and skirt with a sash around her waist. It did feel a bit strange to be wearing her weapons belt with the skirt, but, it also felt _right_.

Pushing to her feet, she picked up her small pack of supplies and headed out of her room and down the stairs to the courtyard before she made her way across to the landing pad. Her own ship was still at the house on Tanagis, so she had arranged to borrow the _Werda_. Ethan would come along, at least as far as the house, but from there, she was on her own.

It didn't take them long to get underway. The trip was uneventful. It was close to a day later when she dropped the _Werda_ from hyperspace and angled the ship towards the house, watching the forest pass by below them Finally, the ship settled to the permacrete of the hangar floor. A grasp of Ethan's arm, a few words, and then she was gone, heading out on her own, taking a speeder bike as she headed towards the colony.

Things in and around the colony were...quiet, to say the least. The construction was well underway, and the colonists were simply going about their daily lives. There were people going back and forth through the area, but not many really paid any attention to Marin's approach. They had their own jobs to attend to, and a visit by the planet's only other inhabitant was low on the average colonist's priorities to deal with. Polite nods were offered as she came within a reasonable distance, however.

Marin wasn't sure what she'd expected, as she mostly left the colonists to their own devices unless they needed help. And to be honest, she didn't expect them to really feel comfortable asking for help from a fifteen-year-old - Jedi or not. That thought caused her mouth to quirk slightly, and she continued her progress through the colony, returning the greetings as they came. She wasn't really there to speak to anyone yet... but she'd felt impressed to come here. The Force drew her here.. so maybe there was something here she needed for her saber.

A few minutes after her arrival, word had worked it's way through the colony, and the Head Delegate, as she came to know him as, came up to address her directly. He offered a slight wave as he neared, moving directly towards her as to make his wish to speak quite clear. Upon coming within easy speaking distance, he spoke up calmly. "Greetings, mi'lady...what brings you down to our settlement on this fine day?"

Marin blushed slightly. She still wasn't used to the honorific. Giving him a slight bow, she smiled. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. How is the construction coming along on the colony?" She looked around a bit, reaching out with her senses as she tried to pinpoint the pull she felt.

A slight chuckle was offered at that, and he responded casually. "Things are coming along quite nicely, thank you for asking. And I trust things have been going well for yourself as well?"

She smiled, and reached up to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "Well enough. My training's been keeping me quite busy, so I've not been able to come back before now." She sighed a bit and hoped he hadn't noticed her slight limp. "Are you mining for any ore to help in your construction..?"

He nodded slightly, having actually noticed her limp and been wondering...but he respected her privacy. He responded after a few moments, absently clasping his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner as he did so. "Some, but not very much so far. Your visit is rather fortunate, actually. We found something during our initial excavations for the foundations that we've agreed we want you to have. This place was yours, and you've allowed us to set up here...so we wanted to thank you for that."

Her eyebrows crept upwards, and she smiled slightly. "I.. don't need any gifts..." she said softly. For her, it was enough that she'd been able to help them in their time of need. But, there was something in his gaze. After a moment, she nodded. "What is it..?"

He gave a slight laugh, and brought his hands back in front of himself in a light clapping motion. Very little sound was made, but his point was clear. "Well, I think it would be simpler to show you...as I'm not entirely sure what exactly they are. But, what I do know...is that we would have little to no use for them." He grinned widely, and held up a finger in the universal 'wait here' gesture. He turned and made his way to his home, then, returning a few minutes later with a rather plain, small, box. This he then held out to her. Inside, were several different gems of varying shape and size...but all definitely the same type.

When he came back, and opened the box, Marin gasped. It took all of her self control not to swear softly as she looked at them. "Those are... beautiful..." she breathed, reaching out to touch each one briefly, tracing a finger along it. They were rough cut, but they were still beautiful... and in the Force, they sang.

Another smile crossed the man's face, definitely pleased with her reaction. "And they are yours to do with as you wish." He paused for a moment, then continued a bit softer. "I sincerely hope you find a good use for them, mi'lady."

She smiled. "Oh, I think I can find a use for them, sir.." Her cheeks flushed slightly in excitement. "I... don't know what to say... except thank you..." she whispered, still feeling a bit odd at being addressed with the honorific. She wasn't royalty.

A slight laugh was given at this, and he dropped his free hand on her shoulder lightly. "No more need said, really..." He quirked an eyebrow slightly then, and continued almost hesitantly. "I...get the feeling the term with which I refer to you is a bit unfamiliar to you. I can address you by something else, of course, if you wish."

Marin shrugged slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "It's not something I'm used to is all.." she replied softly, looking up to meet his gaze. "as to an alternative... I don't really have any ideas... except 'Ms. Durza'.." she shrugged lamely, and reached out to gently wrap her fingers around the box.

He smiled a bit, and released the box into her care before reeclasping his arms behind his back. "Very well then, Ms. Durza...anything else I can assist you with at this time? Or anything you need to discuss while you're here?"

There was silence for a moment. "Not that I can think of.." she said softly. "What about you or the colonists..?"

He shrugged slightly, but paused for almost a full minute before he responded. "I'm not particularly coming up with much, but I will ask one thing. Would you know anyone that might be able to teach some of us to properly defend ourselves should something come up? I trust in the Navy and such, along with the seclusion here, to keep us quite safe...but I find it never hurts to be prepared."

This time she smiled, and reached out to grip his arm. "Aye, I do. I could teach you... or Ethan could. He taught me everything I know in that area."

He nodded slightly, a grin spreading across his face at that. He gripped her arm slightly in return, as it seemed to be a fitting response, before he responded. "I would appreciate that greatly, Ms. Durza...we all would. I will speak with some of the others, and see who all is interested in learning. I am a bit too old and slow to do much nowadays, but, won't keep me from trying!"

She laughed lightly. "I think we could still teach you a few things. Never hurts to try." She wrapped her fingers tightly around the small box and gripped his arm again.

He gave a slight nod, and responded evenly. "Well then, I shall have a group of trainees ready the next time you decide to visit. If there is nothing further, I will not delay you any longer with our trivial day to day problems."

She chuckled. "It's not trivial.." she said firmly, gripping his arm again. "Though, I do have matters of my own to attend to." She gripped his arm again and turned to head back to her speeder, already turning saber ideas over in her mind.

He nodded slightly, and clasped his arms behind his back once again as he watched her depart. He waited a few moments, and then turned to depart himself...going straight to attend to discussing the matter of training with the others.

Marin was somewhat absorbed in her own thoughts as she headed back to where she'd left her speeder. She greeted those colonists she met, but otherwise kept to herself. When she reached her speeder, she tucked the box into the compartment under the seat before she took off, angling the speeder to sweep around the settlement once before she headed off towards the house. It would take close to eight hours to reach home, as it had on the trip out, and when she got there, she knew she wanted to start on her sabers. But... she knew she didn't have the parts. Would Jarius have kept any she wondered?

* * *

When Marin got back to the house, it was quiet. She knew Ethan was probably nearby, but he knew this part she had to do on her own. She could sense him down at the range. With a slight smile, she turned and went into the house after parking the speeder in the after all these years, she was still amazed at how the house blended into the landscape. It was built into a rock face, and the rock that surrounded it helped to deflect scanners.

A couple years back, she'd discovered blueprints for it while going through some of Jarius' things. She'd poured over them for hours, fascinated at the detail and thought he'd put into it. This place... her home, was built like a fortress. And rightly so, she thought. Especially given what she and Jarod had discovered when they'd found Jarius' letter. Kyr'tsad had been tracking Jarius' movements for a long time. If they'd been able to track him to the praxuem... and they knew of Tanagis V's location... what was to keep them from looking for the house.

A chill went down her spine at that thought. That may very well have been what they were doing when she'd found J'oran's man on Tanagis several months ago. She shuddered, flexing her left hand in memory. Not something she ever wanted to repeat, but from what Jarod had gathered from the letter, it was possible.

Shaking herself, she pulled her boots off and set them in her closet before she wandered barefoot into the kitchen. The scent of _behot_ reached her and she smiled. Ethan knew her well. Of all the things that helped put her at ease, a good cup of _behot_ topped the list. Humming to herself, she made her way over to the percolator and poured herself a cup, adding a dash of ground cinnabark and sweetener, along with a little milk, stirring it carefully before she took a sip. The flavor and the scent brought back so many good memories.

With mug in hand, she quietly padded down the hall, and pushed open the door to Jarius' room. The datapad lay just where she'd left it on the end of his bed. Picking it up, she pressed her thumb to the reader on the front, and after scanning her print, the pad flickered to life. Sinking down on the end of the bed, she tucked her feet up and balanced the small datapad on her knees as she held her mug with one hand. Then, she began to look over the house blueprints, letting her eyes fall closed as she let the Force guide her. She wasn't sure where to look, but she knew her need, and knew the Force would guide her.

The house was still and silent for the most part, but it was her place...and almost seemed to understand her need. Feeling out most of the rooms would yield nothing in particular, but there was one specific, seemingly blank, section of wall that seemed to be calling out to her. It emitted a slight pull, almost as if drawing her to it...this was a particularly blatant indication of where she should be looking. What it could not tell her, however, is how to gain access to the items hidden within.

Marin frowned as she felt the pull, her finger hovering over the section of the blueprint that was the shrine. Her head came up quickly, and she took a breath, almost feeling as if the breath had been driven from her lungs for a moment. Sliding off the bed, she padded out of the room and down the hall, gently pushing open the door to the shrine.

This room... she rarely came in here, but it held so many memories. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered the day that Jarius had adopted her. An ache rose in her chest, and she had to stop and breathe as she leaned on the doorframe. The room was cool and dim, and when she could move again, she moved around the room, lighting candles.

The flickering light glinted off something in the far corner alcove, and she felt her chest tighten again as her gaze was drawn to it. Jarius' _buy'ce_. It was among the very few armor pieces which they'd recovered from Galan. It now rested in it's own alcove. The plaque below it read simply, "Jarius Durza - Beloved Father and Warrior" in both _Mando'a_ and Cataani. Pushing to her feet, she padded over to the alcove, and gently lifted the helmet from its simple pedestal before she rested her forehead agaist it for a moment. It was as if, she could feel him there with her.. watching over her. She smiled, and set it back down before she went back to the altar and knelt.

This time, there was not just the pull from the wall, with no explanation of what it wanted her to do. There was now a general sense of something coming from the _buy'ce_, further solidifying the feeling that he was watching over her, and it seemed to want her to do something involving the altar itself. If she tried inspecting the altar closely in the force, she would probably find the triggering mechanism for something, the wall, in fact...within it. It was a fairly simple mechanism, but opening it would take a good deal of time and effort on her part...Jarius had wanted to make sure she was ready for that which lay within, whether he was still around or not.

Marin frowned, again feeling a pull... much stronger this time towards the altar itself. Expanding her senses outward, she scanned the altar in the Force, until she grinned. There was a hidden switch, inside the altar itself. It was such that only a Force user would have been able to find it... or even activate it. Taking a deep breath, she used the Force to exert pressure on the switch, causing it to sink down into its housing. As it did so, she saw a flicker of motion out of the corner of her eye. A section in the base of the alcove in which Jarius' helmet rested had slid aside, revealing a heavy metal crate concealed within.

As the wall slid open, it triggered Jarius' final defense and test. A portion of his will that had been left there, waiting, abruptly entered her mind. It searched for several moments before finding what it was looking for, then forced her back within herself, cutting out everything outside of her mind. Within, however, she found herself in a blank space...no walls, doors, ceiling, or even anything that would serve as cover. She had all of her weapons, but what she did not have...was armor. And she was not alone there. A few feet directly in front of her, stood an individual in black _beskar'gam_ that she would be able to recognize almost instantly...Beviin. The image spoke, then, drawing his small blade as he did so. "You managed to find yourself cuffed and captured in the middle of a raid you were conducting, and yet you think yourself worthy of this weapon...?"

For a moment, Marin was disoriented by the lack of surroundings. When she did finally get her bearings, her blood ran cold. _Beviin_. She could feel panic starting to settle in again and she tried to force it back, her left hand flexing in memory at what J'oran had done. "No one is perfect, Beviin, not me... not even you. We all make mistakes. What matters is what we do with them..." She set her feet, and drew Souvrin's saber, even though she knew his own blade was probably beskar. It was better that then knife against his longer blade.

A mirthless chuckle was given at that, and he settled into a fighting stance of his own. He did not make a move to attack as of yet, however, continuing to speak instead. "Tell you what, _little one_...I'll even make this an honorable contest. No grenades, no rippers, no tricks...just blade against blade and skill against skill. If you succeed, you can go on with your little exercise in futility. Should you fail...well, we'll get into that when it happens." He removed his weapons belt as he finished speaking, tossing it off to the side casually.

Marin's stomach twisted at the thought as she unbuckled her own weapons belt and dropped it, kicking it backwards away from her before she settled into a ready stance. She could feel a cold know of fear settling in her stomach, and she focused on trying to breathe through it. She tried not to think about what might happen if she failed... she was already rattled enough.

A cold, unfeeling laugh was his only response as she naively discarded her weapons belt as he had. This, he decided, was going to be fun. Less than five seconds after she had settled into a ready stance, he came charging directly in...aiming a stab at the middle of her stomach.

Marin sidestepped, sweeping her blade down and to the left to block the strike, sending it wide as she turned and snapped a kick to his chest before dancing away. It had been a couple years since she'd fought like this -except for the warehouse - and so she was slightly unused to it.

The unnerving laugh continued through this, and he turned to stalk in towards her calmly. When he was about to be within striking distance, he brought his blade across in a sidelong swipe towards her chest, timing it to be within reach when the attack actually completed. He was waiting, oh so patiently, for her to leave him the opening he needed.

Marin took a step backwards, trying to block again, and then she tripped over her own weapons belt, stumbling for a moment before she caught her balance. But it gave Beviin the opening he was waiting for

Shaking his head slowly, almost as if mocking her...he drove his free hand directly into her ribs as a fist. But, worse than that, he fired a dart from his gauntlet on impact, leaving no real room to dodge. This was coated in a toxin that would take a solid 15 or so seconds to go into effect, but resulted in paralysis. She would be able to see and feel everything happening around and to her, but be unable to do anything about it.

Her breath left her lungs in a rush, and as she tried to draw more air into her lungs, her danger sense spiked. But it was already too late. The dart hit her square in the stomach, and she twisted, trying to pull it out as she grabbed his wrist, turning to drive an elbow to his throat.

Grunting slightly as her elbow impacted with his throat, Beviin backed off a step or two...but not before wrenching his wrist from her grasp and launching a kick at her stomach. He trusted his dart to do it's job, so he wasn't overly concerned with winning the fight currently. Just delaying until it took effect.

Marin backed off, and stumbled a bit as the dart began to take effect. She dropped, catching herself as she tried to sweep his other leg. She succeeded, but by now she could barely move; and she gritted her teeth as she felt her muscles going rigid.

He muttered curses under his breath as he felt himself falling from her sweep, hitting the ground hard. He was back up quickly, however. He took a step towards her, but stopped and crossed his arms over his chest as he noted her stiffening movements. He let out a bit of a chuckle, legitimately entertained this time, and spoke quite mockingly. "Having problems, are we, little one...?"

Marin gritted her teeth, glaring at him as Souvrin's saber fell from her grip, the blade disappearing as she let go of the hilt. Angrily, she shoved at him with the Force, causing him to stumble back a few steps as she tried - unsuccessfully - to move. She had no idea how long the paralysis would last.

Sighing softly, he carefully moved back in towards her, kicking the saber a few feet farther away. He experimentally prodded her in the ribs with his boot then, continuing in the same mocking manner. "It would seem, that you are a bit too trusting when someone offers rules of engagement..." The paralysis would last about 10 minutes, which should be plenty of time.

Swallowing, Marin glared daggers at him, breathing slowly as she tried to calm the panic that threatened. This reminded her far too much of what J'oran had done to her - which of course wasn't helping matters. Gritting her teeth for a moment, she tried to focus inward, and draw the toxin out. But, she'd never done such a thing before, and it was rather exhausting. After a couple minutes, she laid her head back and sighed, trying to think of other options.

Beviin had spent these minutes prepping some things, specifically painstakingly coating his blade in a viscous material that gave the blade a bit of a dull sheen. He turned back towards her, then, kneeling slightly as he explained slowly, making quite certain she understood every word. "This...is a nerve agent, and it causes exquisite pain. I'm told it's quite unbearable, really. Personally, I think it's a mild irritation...I'd like your thoughts on it when you can speak again." He slowly drew the blade across her stomach, and while the blade only left a thin cut...the pain blossomed out from it. It seared almost like fire, except under the skin instead of on it.

Even paralyzed, Marin could see her entire body arch in agony as the blade bit into her skin. If she could have screamed, she would have. Oh _Manda_... It caused black spots to dance across her vision, and she gritted her teeth, even as she felt sweat trickle its way down her neck. The pain, _sweet Lady_... Marin's palms turned cold and clammy at the sudden rush of pain signals to her brain. All she could do was close her eyes and breathe, still trying to draw the paralyzing toxin from her bloodstream.

Laughing coldly once again at that reaction, he walked over and retrieved his belt before buckling it back on. He moved back over to her and crouched again, slowly drawing the blade across her stomach once again, a few inches higher this time. He should still have about five minutes, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Before the pain from his last action had even begun to wear off, he rolled her over onto her stomach and retrieved a length of cord from a pouch on his belt. He began binding her arms together tightly with this, looping it multiple times and making sure it was secure. With that in place, he then linked the bindings on her arms down to wrap around her ankles as well. This would effectively keep her from easily moving either her arms or legs, and even if she managed, they would have to be moved at the same time. And even if she figured out a way to undo them, it would take a good bit of time.

Pain exploded from the cut, and Marin felt a rush of adrenaline again. She gasped, and gritted her teeth against the blinding pain. When he came at her again, this time with a length of cord, she swore mentally, and tried to push him away with the Force, shoving hard in the chest. But, it didn't do much good. He recovered quickly, and had her face down, an armored knee pressing her into the floor as he bound her arms tightly and then her ankles.

Marin seethed in frustration, and could feel the anger and panic trying to creep back in. She'd been rather unsuccessful at trying to draw the toxin out, so she instead turned her attention to the ropes themselves. When he'd backed off again, she slowly began trying to work the ropes loose with the Force. If she could short out stun cuffs, surely she could untie the ropes which bound her.

Shaking his head a bit once again, Beviin bent down to retrieve her weapons belt, and dropped it a few feet in front of her face as he rolled her a bit with his foot so she was on her side. At this point, he was just taunting her...a bit overconfident in the fact that she was both restrained and paralyzed. He spoke mockingly once again, standing with his arms crossed across his chest. "It would appear you managed to find yourself captured in the middle of a fight once again, little one...are you even _trying_?"

That name... she hated it. Especially how he was using it... She could feel the anger rising inside her and she willed herself to be calm. It... only partially worked. She glared daggers at him, then. Of course she was trying. But, he had an edge on her in age, size, and skill. Slowly, she could feel sensation returning to her limbs. And as it did, the full force of the nerve agent hit her like a punch to the gut. She gasped, and just lay there for a moment, letting Beviin think she was still paralyzed. With her hands out of his line of sight, she continued to work on the cords that bound her, carefully undoing the knots one by one until they loosened. When they did, she felt the ropes fall away, but she kept her hands behind her for a moment.

He moved a bit closer, and launched a kick at her ribs almost absently. He had yet to figure out she was no longer paralyzed nor restrained, so he was still quite overconfident. To say he wasn't taking her seriously at the moment...would be an understatement.

Inwardly, Marin grinned. As his foot snapped out, she rolled away from him, seizing his ankle and pulling hard as she continued her roll in the direction he was already traveling. A slight smirk crossed her face as she felt him lose his balance and fall to the ground. In an instant, she was on her feet, calling her belt to her and buckling it on as he lay there stunned. Next, she called her saber back to her left hand. With her right hand, she drew a couple shuriken from a pouch on her belt and threw them in his direction, guiding them with the Force.

By this time, he was chuckling mirthlessly once again. He winced slightly as her shuriken found gaps in his _beskar'gam_. But he stood steadily nonetheless, and his blade still gleamed dully with it's coating. He slid his offhand ripper from it's holster and fired off a few rounds at her torso as he closed in with his blade at the ready. "So the _di'kut_ finally does something, eh? About kriffing time!"

Snarling, Marin pushed the rounds from the ripper off course, ducking around him before she drove a dagger backhanded into the gap between his belt and backplate. She drove it in up to the hilt, pulling her hand free before it became slick with blood. It was difficult for her to keep the anger controlled, but she did try... she remembered all too well what had almost happened when she went after J'oran... or what Jarius had been though.

He grunted slightly as her blade found the gap, but he continued without pause. He turned slightly, bringing his own blade up and across as she withdrew her arm. His goal was to at least nick her hand or wrist, causing further pain from the coating and possibly rendering the limb mostly useless if it connected properly.

Marin's senses flared, and she ducked sideways, kicking out towards him in hopes of misdirecting the blade as she shoved at him with the Force. Her kick connected, and she watched him stumble back a few steps from the Force push as she threw a couple more shuriken, aiming for the unprotected area on the back of his calf.

Beviin let out a short growl at this, turning as the shuriken bit into his calf. He ignored this as best he could, though he was moving a bit slower now. Storming back in, he let loose with his ripper towards her chest once again. Upon nearing he'd bring his blade forward at her stomach in a stab, but as a feint...waiting until she tried moving or blocking. As soon as she did, he'd snap the blade up and around to bring it slashing across her upper chest and shoulders.

Again Marin deflected the slugs, hearing the dull thud as they hit the ground. When he came in again, she watched his body for a moment, studying how his weight was balanced. She saw him shift his weight, and dropped, ramming her shoulder into his knees to knock him off balance as she slash at his other calf with her saber as she rolled clear.

No sound was made at this, and he calmly hopped up over her saber. Off balance as he was, he still managed to land this in a forward roll to follow after her stubbornly. He'd end this with another sidelong slash, this time aimed at the first thing he could see...her left knee.

His blade found its mark and Marin yelped as the blade bit into the tender skin there. That was, however the least of her concerns as blinding pain began to spread. Gritting her teeth, she tried to block it out as Callista had showed her. It.. mostly worked, and she staggered to her feet again, shoving hard at his chest with the Force.

This he met stubbornly, managing to maintain his position and even made it a step forward. This only lasted a moment, however, before his injured leg gave out and the force being exerted caused him to spin slightly to the side. It was, to say the least, a not very advantageous position to be in at the time. He managed to somewhat aim his ripper and snapfire a couple rounds, but he didn't have high hopes for them impacting.

They didn't. In fact, they missed entirely, slamming into the ground and creating miniature craters several inches from her head. Marin grinned slightly and pulled another knife, putting as much force behind it as she could as she threw it towards his gun arm.

A deafening roar was the only response given as the knife sank cleanly into the armor gap at his elbow. By this point he was quite furious, and while he lost his grip on his ripper, he stormed back in towards her. This time he didn't bother with anything fancy, just launching a headbutt followed quite closely with a stab towards her stomach. As far as he cared by now, even if he lost...he was going to cause as much pain as remotely possible before he did.

The headbutt connected, and for several seconds, Marin saw nothing but stars and black spots dancing across her vision. She couldn't avoid the slash to the stomach, and cursed as she felt the blade hit home, followed by the blinding pain caused by the nerve agent. Her entire body twitched, but she somehow managed to grab his wrist squeezing in an attempt to get him to drop the weapon as she tried to pull him close and drive a fist towards his throat.

The blade he did, in fact, drop. Nor could he really do much as she drove her fist into his throat. What he did manage, however, was to discharge a grappling cable from the gauntlet on his injured arm. This was then deflected up and around by his other arm. It wrapped back around, entangling her arms, if a bit sloppily. As he fell to the ground from her hit, however, it would have tightened painfully.

Marin stumbled, finding herself tangling up in the grappling cable as she tried to pull away. dropping his wrist, she flipped her saber to a backhand grip and tried to quickly cut through the cable and get away.

Coughing a bit as he somewhat lost the ability to breathe properly, Beviin nonetheless managed to continue fighting. He rolled up to a pseudo-seated position, retrieving his blade as he did so. He then hooked his uninjured leg behind her injured knee, and pulled hard, flipping his weapon to a backhand grip and aiming to slash across her opposite thigh as he did so.

Marin's legs tangled in the grappling line as she went down. She could feel him intentionally pulling her off-balance. As she fell backwards, she tried to bring a knee up under his chin, hissing a curse as his blade found its mark just as she brought her knee up under his chin. Her leg spasmed as the nerve agent took effect and she tried to roll clear, kicking towards his jaw.

All sound from Beviin ceased at that point, he could still breathe...but just barely. As her foot connected with the jaw portion of his _buy'ce_, his head snapped to the side a bit. This delayed his response slightly, but he managed to force his injured arm to close it's hand on her kicking ankle as it retracted.

Marin swore, and pulled, trying to yank her foot free of his grip... without success. When she realized this, she hefted Souvrin's saber and slashed at his shoulder, hoping to at least get him to let go. At first, she had been fighting defensively, but now... it was clear that if she didn't try to stop him... permanently, she would end up dead... or worse, captured.

He was disturbingly silent as the saber connected with his shoulder in the gap between plates. It left a significant burn, and his grip on her ankle did in fact loosen...and then went away entirely. He rolled slightly to compensate, pinning her lower legs under his chestplate for the moment as he made a swipe at her saber hand with his blade.

Marin tried to pull free, but his weight pinned her to the ground. She did the only thing she could, and drove another of her knives towards her neck, hoping he didn't injure her hand too badly. She remembered the last time... J'oran could have cost her the arm. Him and his kriffing needles.

His blade barely nicked her fingers, but the coating was still there and potent. His injured arm shifted up, though extraordinarily awkwardly, to intercept her knife. The blade went clean through the arm, drawing a bit of blood from his neck as well before it was stopped.

As his blade nicked her fingers, her left hand spasmed and she dropped her saber, hearing it clatter to the ground after a moment. Her eyes went wide as she saw him intercept the blow, with barely even a flinch. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for her DE-10, having used all of her knives. Bringing it up right handed, she squeezed off two shots towards his chest.

By this time, his injured arm was entirely numb and mostly nonfunctional...otherwise that maneuver would have been a lot more difficult to manage unflinchingly. Her shots met his chestplate, and he spasmed slightly with each hit. The plates took the brunt of the hit, but he still felt the impact and it stung. The plates she hit were terribly scorched, and they deformed inwards just a bit. He was still quite silent, as it was all he could manage to just breathe...but he brought his blade up. He flipped it to a backhand grip before driving it straight down towards her stomach once again.

Marin's eyes went wide, and she seized his wrist, gripping hard as she tried to force him to drop the blade. She was only partly successful, and felt the blade dig into her stomach near the left side... right about where she'd taken shrapnel on Coruscant. Even as he drove the blade in, she felt blood seeping from the wound, spreading slowly across the front of her coverall. Shakily, she lifted her DE-10 again and fired point blank at his chest before she fell back.

The blast discharged directly into one of the heavily damaged plates, and the section collapsed as the shot tore straight through it. The instant it passed into the image's chest and caused lethal damage, however, she found herself no longer there. She was once again in the shrine room, with not a single new scratch on her...and a set of lightsaber parts to retrieve.

Marin sat down hard, her fingers clenching and un-clenching for a moment as her brain registered the fact that she was not actually holding a weapon. In reflex, she looked down to check herself for injuries and found none. Then, she looked around the room, trying to calm her still-racing pulse. It wasn't real... a Force vision then... Slowly, her heartrate dropped back to normal, and she pushed shakily to her feet and went to retrieve the parts.

* * *

Ethan came in from the range and checked the weapons he had taken with him, cleaning them and making sure they were in good condition before he put them back in their proper lockers. Satisfied, he turned out the light to the room and closed the heavy door behind him. The sound of the locking mechanisms was a reassuring sound as he walked the short distance to the hallway leading to the house area itself.

As far as he knew, Marin might have still been out and about so it surprised him only a bit to see her at the workbench across the hangar. Ethan wondered what she would have need of over there so he walked across and started to notice that there was something on the bench that was taking all her attention. When he saw the collection of items, it piqued his interest. "What is this?" he asked quietly as he walked to the bench and looked over the items in more detail. Whatever it was, it definitely had her attention.

Marin flushed, barely keeping from jumping at Ethan's approach. She was still quite rattled by the vision, but she wasn't about to admit it. She sorted through the parts in the metal box, picking out a few and laying them out on the workbench. Then, she drew a small metal case from the pocket of her coverall. It was wide and flat. This too she laid on the workbench. "_Jetii'kad_ parts..." she said softly, her fingers tracing over the various metal parts for a moment. Then, she took a breath and cracked open the smaller box. Inside, lay three crystals. One. a deep orange, the other a silvery white, and the final one an onyx. They were all rough cut.

Ethan looked over the parts again, nodding as she told them what they were. The smaller case caught his attention, bringing out a soft whistle from him as she opened it to reveal the crystals inside. "Where did you get all these?

Again, she blushed. "Remember that delegate from the colonists' group? I stopped by the colony to check on their progress... and he handed me these. Wouldn't take 'no' for an answer..." She chuckled slightly, hoping he didn't notice that she was still a bit rattled. "The parts I found hidden here in the house.."

"And they'll work, right?" Ethan said as he traced his fingers over one of them. Most weapons he knew, but the _Jetii'kad_...the lightsaber...was unknown to him. To be more precise, what they were able to do in the hands of a trained master of it he knew very well. It was the inner workings, the process of building it, and the lore itself surrounding the weapon that he wasn't versed in.

Marin grinned slightly. "Only one way to find out..." she replied softly, as she gestured to a stool near hers. "You can observe if you like, but keep in mind, I may seem... detached. It takes a great deal of concentration to craft a saber." She continued to sort out the parts and electronics she felt she would need, laying them out in an order even she didn't quite understand. She breathed out, and relaxed as much as she could, letting the Force prompt her. When she had everything laid out, she set the boxes aside ans took a deep breath, slowly letting her eyes fall closed.

Ethan pulled up the stool and moved it off to the side to where he wouldn't give her that feeling that he was crowding her. This was completely new to the both of them and, truthfully, he didn't know what to expect. Seeing her starting to figure the assembly out was..fascinating..for lack of a better word. He'd seen the end result many times, most recently in the jaunt to Coruscant. Actually seeing one built was new...and he wondered if not many outsiders of the Order's ranks got to see this process for themselves.

To be honest, Marin didn't care if she was breaking some long-held tradition by allowing him to observe. He was family, and he understood how important this was to her. The only comparison she could make was that of a Mandalorian crafting their first set of _beskar'gam_ after their _verd'goten_. Her mouth twitched into a smile at that, and she took a slow breath, trying to breath all her tension out as she began to release into the Force, reaching for calm. The anger and other emotions from earlier slowly melted away. As they did so, various components of the saber began to float up from the table... the wiring and circuit boards were first as she carefully connected the wires, letting only the Force guide her. She had no schematics, and only a basic design idea.

When the parts started to float in front of her, it took all of Ethan's control to stay in the seat. All he had ever experienced firsthand with Marin's touch of the Force was her ability to throw him off with mind tricks during the tests that he put her through and the way she had sensed her way around on Coruscant. This side of her abilities were completely new to him now and he was pretty sure an outburst from him would distract her so he remained still on his stool and paid close attention.

Marin felt the spike of surprise as if from a distance away and sent a thread of calm, in his direction as she continued to work. The components glowed faintly as she connected them, the Force shifting elemental bonds for things not meant to be made into one whole. With the circuit board finished, she then brought over the housing for the focus crystal and the blade emitter, carefully putting them together, even with her eyes closed. Slowly, the inner workings of the saber began to take shape, from the emitter assembly to the power switch, down to the power cell housing. With the power switch, she made it dual-phase, allowing for both a low-powered and a full powered blade. Something Souvrin's blade did not possess.

As Ethan watched, he could see the beginnings of the lightsaber taking shape. In a way, to him it really seemed no different that a Cataani smith would work with the native metals that would be forged into a sword. It all took simple beginnings and a guidance in the hands of the artisan as he hammed out the blade. Though Marin wasn't one of them - those that still practiced the old ways took years and years of learning experience from a master - she still moved with a fluid knowledge of her own. Ethan assumed that it was the Force that guided her in this for she did not pause once in the steps that she took.

Slowly, and yet methodically, Marin continued to fit the components together one at a time, finally fitting the power cell into it's housing and connecting the wires to it and then the power button and the small charging port near the base of the inner housing. Once this was done, she took what she was going to use for the outer casing, the metal pieces floating up from the workbench. What looked like the endcap from the handlebar of a speeder bike, and the grip portion of that same handlebar, one side of it covered in a dark ribbed mesh that made it easy to grip, the rest was smooth metal. For the button itself, she had found a small round button that glowed a steady orange when the saber was active. This she tested by connecting it to the powercell for a few seconds. With that done, she carefully fitted the inner casing and electronics into the outer casing, carefully threading any wires through as she connected them. Then, she set that aside, and began to carefully shape the crystals themselves, letting the Force guide her hand as she made each cut with the small lascutter she'd pulled from a pocket.

At this point, Ethan could tell that this was going to be the most crucial part of the entire process. Feeling that he needed to give her more room, he stood up and backed away a bit more. Even though he knew he hadn't distracted...or, at least, he hoped he didn't...he wanted to make sure she was well focused still at the task at hand.

This was perhaps the longest and most important part.. and she was doing so without any kind of instructions... just a vague idea, and she let the Force take care of the rest. Slowly, each crystal began to take the shape she needed, as small bits of each stone, and a fine dust coated the workbench: orange, black and iridescent smudges could be seen if one looked closely.

A fine sheen of sweat appeared on Marin's forehead, and she swiped absently at it with the back of her hand without opening her eyes. Finally, she set aside the orange crystal after lifting it from the table, and turning it this way and that with the Force... looking at it, and sensing it... to make sure there were no imperfections before she gently lowered it to the workbench. She did the same with the silvery-white crystal and the onyx as well.

When the crystals were finished, she slowly lifted the mostly complete hilt, letting it float in the air as she carefully removed the outer casing to slot each of the crystals into place. Here, she hesitated briefly, a faint frown creasing her face as she made sure each one was oriented properly before she slotted it into place.

Ethan had seen the attention to detail that she applied to every aspect of this. But he had noticed the sheen of sweat that she was producing along with the lightsaber and he got up slowly to retrieve some water for her that was kept in a smaller cooler unit in the hangar. He knew Jarius kept it there for long sessions of working on the ship or something else at the same workbench. He grabbed two bottles out and set one for Marin within reach, but away from the task she had on her hands.

Marin kept the hilt suspended in front of her with the force as she carefully tested to make sure each wiring connection was sound, and that the crystals were seated securely in their chambers before she slid the outer casing into place. With that done, the saber floated in front of her, the pieces fitting into place as a faint glow surrounded them. Then, it lowered slowly to the workbench, where she picked up the lascutter again, and began carefully engraving something along the plain metal part of the hilt. if Ethan looked closely, he would see Cataani script... and the words of the _resol'nare_... and the remembrance.

He saw it and nodded approvingly, softly saying a few blessings in Cataani as he too closed his eyes for a moment.

Smiling faintly, she set the lascutter aside, and used the force to bring the bottle to her, taking a long pull from it before she floated it back to its place. With slightly shaking fingers, she pulled a small portable generator from the larger metal box, and carefully connected the leads to the charging port near the pommel of her saber hilt.

"Do you need to rest?" Ethan asked her quietly. "You've been at this for quite a while already."

"I'm fine..." she whispered softly, the shaking in her hands gradually ebbing. It was more from a mix of exhaustion and the amount of energy coursing trough her body. With the power cell charging, she sat back on her stool and rested her hands in her lap as she extended her awareness to the hilt, bathing it with the Force, and feeling the elemental shifts that began to take place. As this was happening, she began to feel a familiar presence, and a smile tugged at her lips.

The feeling persisted, and became stronger. Slowly, memories began to surface, floating before her mind's eye: The day she and Jarius had met... the day he'd adopted her... her first day at the praxeum. She felt her throat tighten with emotion, and she breathed one simple word as she began to feel his presence more strongly, as if he were looking over her shoulder. "_Buir_..?" she breathed, that one word so full of emotion.

It seemed as if a fog was lifting, revealing a scene that they had stayed at before when they broke from training there near the house. He sat on a group of rocks by a stream, wearing - as usual - his utility pants that had been his Marine issue with an old loose shirt that Marin knew he normally wore as lounging shirt. He looked up at her from where he had been looking, almost in thought, and presented a warm smile that melted through any defenses she might have erected. "My girl," he said softly to her as he stood up and walked closer, with that gait she had missed so much.

She turned then and went to him, pulling him in close and burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. It was just as she remembered, and she felt her lips tremble as she looked up at him. To Ethan, she remained sitting on the stool, but she was staring off into the distance. She was still breathing, but otherwise unmoving.

Jarius looked down and brushed aside a loose strand of hair aside from her face and kept smiling. He could see the tears forming up and he sat back down on the rocks to be at her level and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Marin."

She bit her lip, and looked away. "I... am too.." she said after a moment as she looked at him. "I was so angry.. and scared for you. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't explain it then.."

"Sssshhhh," he said as he wiped away her tears. "It was done...when the Lady decides its time for me to come home, there's nothing I can say or do to change Her mind. The fact is, we have a few moments here, now... I don't know how or why, but we have them."

Marin hiccuped slightly, and sighed, leaning into his shoulder for a moment. "I... don't know how to explain it either..." she said softly. "I... felt you a little earlier. I was meditating at the altar, and I felt you for an instant... and then.. I was pulled into some sort of.. vision. It felt... _real_.."

He nodded softly as she was telling him this, noting that she mentioned the altar. "You found it, then?"

"Aye..." she said quietly. "But when I found it... it triggered some sort of... vision. I... thought it was real.." she shuddered slightly. "I had to fight Beviin again..."

"Beviin," Jarius repeated, the tone of his voice changing. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked at her, his previous mood returned. "Don't focus on him right now, my girl. If you've found that and the Force has brought you here. Heh, you must be working on what I think you are...Master Karrde finally got you to it."

That got her smiling, and she squeezed his hand. "Yes... he did. I never thought I would get to make one of my own..." her voice was slightly awed. "You'll never guess where the crystals for it came from.." she told him with a smile.

He cocked his head sideways, wondering just what it was she was fixing to tell him about them.

Her smile widened, and she gripped his hand tighter. "A few months ago, Andrea came to me about some refugees wanting to settle on Tanagis V.." she held up a hand. "They settled in the southern hemisphere and have left me alone. I recently went to visit, and their leader handed me a box containing the crystals. He insisted I take them... he wanted to thank me somehow for giving them a new home." She chuckled a bit. "As soon as I touched them, I knew they were the crystals."

"Hmmm, who would have thought it," he said with a slight chuckle as he thought about that. "Have they been good neighbors?"

"Well enough," she said softly. "They leave me alone, I leave them alone. It works out well. Odd though... I guess that makes me the de-facto Watchman of this system, me'ven?"

"If you decided to do more of that path," he told her. "You know, the Navy keeps a group patrolling and there's a barracks on one of the inner planets. If you wanted, you could just keep to yourself there just like the colonists."

She grinned slightly. "I could, yes. And for the most part, I do. But I still want to be around for if they do ever need help. I can get there faster than the Navy," she said with a wink. "Though, I see your point," she finished quietly.

Jarius nodded and smiled at her, but then suddenly looked off to the side and then back to her, sadness in his eyes.

"We haven't got much time left," he said as he stood up and looked at her. "But since we had this chance to say what wasn't said, I'm..." he couldn't stand it and knelt down again and traces her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Marin."

"_Buir_... what's wrong...?" she whispered, gripping his hand tightly. When he stood, she looked up at him, and when he knelt, and his worn fingers traced her cheek, she felt her heart skip a beat. "I love you, _Buir_. I always will. You're still alive.. in here..." she tapped her chest, and leaned forward to hug him firmly, burying her face in his chest as she did when she was little.

"And I always will be," he said as he held her close, noticing that the surrounding were starting to fade away. He pulled back and looked at her with his warm smile, which was also slowly starting to fade. "And I love you too, Marin. Give Ethan my regards...and keep that old brush steer straight, alright."

She smiled, reaching out to brush his cheek, but his form began to fade. _"I will remember you..._" she whispered as she slowly came back to herself.

"Marin?" Ethan asked quietly as he held his hand on her shoulder. "Marin...snap out of it."

She twitched, taking a deep breath as she sat up. "How long..?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly before she reached for the water bottle and downed the remainder of it.

"Several hours," he told her as he handed her a fresh bottle. "The charging cycle completed itself a while ago. You've been in that state ever since you started it."

She frowned for a moment, and shook her head slightly as she tried to organize her thoughts. Clearing her throat, she turned to look at him, holding his gaze. "Ethan... I saw _Buir..._" she breathed.

"What?" Ethan asked, almost dropping his bottle when she said that. "_How_?"

Her frown persisted as she tried to figure out how to explain. "A vision. It's like... when I mind-tricked you... you would see things. I saw _Buir_... It was as if he was standing right here... I _felt_ him... talked to him..." She sighed softly. "I finally got to apologize for my last words to him.." she whispered.

"Well, I'll be," Ethan said with a chuckle as he leaned against the workbench. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Me too..." she said quietly, brushing sweat-damp hair from her face for a moment. "He wanted me to pass along his regards.." she said softly, going quiet for a moment as her thoughts went back to her earlier vision.

"He would," he said with a grin, then looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, she rubbed at her forehead, trying to make sense of it. "I... had another vision... when I was meditating in the shrine. I had gone there because I felt the Force pulling me to that room. I went to the alter and knelt, and then I found the box of parts. When I found where it was hidden, it triggered some sort of Force vision... I think it was some sort of test... to see if I was ready.." she shrugged. "I've never experienced anything like it before.."

"Well, if this is any clue," Ethan began to say, gesturing towards the now-completed lightsaber, "I'd say you just might have passed it. Now, the big question...does it work?"

Marin grinned at him. Grabbing the completed saber from the workbench, she hefted it in her left hand for a moment, tested its balance before she brought it to a two-handed grip and turned slightly away from him. Her thumb pressed the power switch, and the button glowed a soft orange as the familiar _snap-hiss_ sounded in the room. It was deep, and resonated slightly. The blade that appeared flickered for a moment. It was a deep orange color with a black core, and it had a silvery sheen to it, that seemed to coruscate up and down the length of the blade.

"_Dear Lady_..." Ethan said as he was starting to be mesmerized by the patterns and had to turn away and shield his eyes. "I'd say those crystals work. I'd love to see the look on Master Karrde's face when he sees that."

"So would I..." she told him, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Things in the colony had picked up a good bit since Marin's departure. As an extra bit of reinforcement, before the colony itself had even started being built...they'd installed a series of sensors that would trigger if anyone crossed out of their designated area. Specifically, if they were heading towards the Durza residence, or where they assumed it to be given that was where they were told to avoid. And said sensors had been tripped. What was even more distressing, was that everyone from the colony was accounted for. And so, a volunteer had been called for to look into it. This was over an hour ago, and the middle aged volunteer was trudging almost carelessly through the forest following what she hoped was the right trail. After all, the only thing she had to defend herself with was a straight-edged carving knife...and she'd hate to come across some manner of creature. Brushing a stray brown hair back out out of her face and sighing in frustration, she started muttering absently. "Stupid sensors...what is their point, even? We all know not to come this way, and when someone -else- does...they just send me out here...without assistance, I might add..."

* * *

Marin sighed. Things had been relatively quiet around the house since she'd completed her _jetti'kad_. And for once, she was glad of the silence. For too long, she'd been going from mission to mission with hardly a rest in between. So, the time at home was welcome. She had taken a walk out into the forest surrounding her home, her new saber clipped to her belt. She wore utilities, a deep mottled green pants and jacket with some heavy boots. As she got farther and father from the house, she breathed deeply, letting the sounds of the forest surround her as she reached out with her senses. There wasn't much that felt off, though she did pick up one of the colonists closer to her lands than normal. That wasn't normally cause for concern, but they would notify her if they intended to be anywhere close to her lands. She'd gotten no message, which she found strange. Her left hand slipped down to quietly slide one of her DE-10s from its custom holster on her left hip as she moved along silently.

* * *

"I mean, what is with the -EEEEEEAH...!" The woman had kept rambling as she walked, making it about another five minutes before this turned into an extremely loud yell. The reason for this, would be the surprisingly well hidden net that had shot up from the ground when she stepped in the wrong place. Hanging there silently, she contemplated the origins of this for a few moments before she decided she didn't care. Growling a bit, she set about sawing away at the thing with her knife, though she wasn't being particularly effective at it. Not that far off, an armored head turned silently to scan the area. They'd heard the trap go off, which meant someone was nearby...but they weren't going to check on it quite yet. Better to make a circuit around, just in case.

Marin felt the spike of surprise, and turned in that direction, closing down her presence in the Force as she moved closer. She frowned as she saw the net, her fingers clenching around her DE-10 as she crouched on the branch of the tree and scanned the clearing below

"Whoever put this thing here...I am SO going to give you a stern talking to when I get out!" This was only one of many statements the trapped woman had shouted as she worked on freeing herself. She'd cut through one rope, but that still wasn't enough to get out. Meanwhile, the armored figure worked their way around the area slowly, passing unknowingly under Marin in the process. However, they were wearing a cloak in mottled earthly colors, making it almost impossible to spot them in the forested area. In addition, their presence could not be felt in the force, so it was pretty much impossible to detect them at this point.

Marin felt something strange, and it made her skin crawl. That same _almost-there_ feeling she'd gotten from Ethan when they'd first met. Over the years, she'd learned to sense him. But whoever else was here besides her and the colonist, their presence eluded her. For a long moment, Marin studied the trap. It was quite similar to the one Laurel had used months ago when she'd been captured. The memory sent a shiver up her spine, and she studied it closely, looking for a way to break the rope that held the net aloft without using her blaster. _But would that really help the woman, or just make the situation worse..?_

After another minute or so, the armored intruder decided the woman was alone and stepped out next to her. The cloak covered the entirety of his being, and it was difficult to tell if there was armor underneath. However, there was a bit more bulk than expected with their size...so it was a good bet. They spoke after a few seconds, revealing themselves to be male, at least. "You seriously followed me? Now why, exactly, would a _kriffing_ colony care what I do outside it's borders? You know what? Irrelevant..." His right arm shot out, revealed to be grasping a spear of some sort...that was aimed directly to stab the trapped woman. Surprisingly, though, she actually twisted to avoid the thrust and grabbed the shaft. She managed to pull her attacker in close for a moment before his other fist met her face. He backed off, but what he didn't know...was that she had lifted a holdout blaster from his boot in that short period.

Marin's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange, and her fingers tightened around her DE-10 as she saw him lunge at the trapped woman. She knew the woman wasn't very skilled in combat, but Marin didn't want to announce herself too soon. Taking a deep breath, she send a thread of Force towards the man's blaster, disengaging the safeties as she caused the blaster to overheat. he would either drop it or get burned.

Swearing profusely, he dropped the weapon and went for the one in his boot. There weren't supposed to be Force Users in that colony! It took until his hand reached his boot that he realized the weapon wasn't there. This was confirmed as, less than a second later, a bolt lanced out from inside the netting and hit his shoulder. Now, this barely made a hole in the cloak, much less his armor...but it certainly surprised him. Even as he started to say something, however, the woman's knife finished it's work on rope number three. She dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch with the stolen blaster aimed and her knife held in what was actually a proper backhand grip.

Marin smirked as she watched the scene play out below. The woman knew what she was about when it came to a knife. Nodding approvingly, Marin remained crouched on the limb above them for the moment, her DE-10 held firmly in her grip as she reached out again, causing a dead tree branch to fall from it's resting place against a tree a few dozen meters away to the ground

Swearing quite loudly this time, the cloaked man's gaze and attention snapped towards the sound of the falling branch. The 'trapped' woman, however, simply used this as an opening. Skittering in, she brought the blade across the shoulder she'd hit with the blaster...but it just skidded off the plate underneath and entangled itself in the cloak. Turning back abruptly, the man brought his palm up under her chin hard. At the same time, he undid the clasp on his cloak with his spear hand before he brought it swinging across to entangle the woman as she fell. There was a muffled curse from inside the cloak, but this stopped when a swift kick was delivered to it. Without the cloak, the man was revealed to be wearing a set of _beskar'gam_. It was made out of a series of overlapping plates, almost like scales, and was painted in scattered patches of brown, gold, and green. The most distinctive feature, though, was the sigil displayed on his upper left arm..._Kyr'tsad_.

Marin swallowed then, her suspicions confirmed. She had to admit, she wasn't all that surprised to find _Kyr'tsad_ so close to her lands... but the fact they had gotten this close scared her more than she wanted to admit. It meant they still had good intel on her whereabouts. She thought they'd been cleared from Tanagis months ago... but it seemed she was wrong. Her blood chilled as the realization hit her, and she swore under her breath, crouching on the limb for a moment as she studied the situation and drew one of her knives from concealment, holding it as Ethan had taught her. A breath in, and on the release, she let the blade fly, speeding towards the trapped woman. But not to kill. Her blade caught the edge of the cloak, and dragged the fabric backwards, partially freeing the woman before the cloak was pinned to the tree. Marin was already on the move - silently moving to another tree, her fatigues blending in with the forest as she landed soundlessly on a branch several meters away.

Sputtering a few curses, none of which he actually completed, the _Kyr'tsad_ glanced over at the thrown knife for a moment. His own suspicions confirmed, he laughed mirthlessly. He flipped the spear to a reverse grip, and rested the now downwards facing point on the semi-trapped colonist's chest. She was still dazed from the kick, and wasn't exactly moving fast enough to do anything useful at the time. The man's voice rang out once again, a slight edge of malice evident this time. "We have a mutual friend, _dalyc_, or I guess we -did-. Remember the name J'oran? Now, I would very much like to settle the matter of him dying...but I can't do that with you hiding like a _hut'uun_. So come out and drop your knives and blasters, or I will not hesitate to kill this woman. It would be easy...like dropping a needle." He seemed to know what weapons she had, but the info was naturally out of date due to the quite recent addition of her lightsaber.

Marin swore under her breath, her fingers tightening around the grip of her DE-10 as she balanced on the branch above them. She had been right... and that scared her. They shouldn't have gotten this far into Cataani territory after Galan. She wasn't about to drop all her weapons - not after the vision she'd had of Beviin. Taking a deep breath, she shoved hard at him, shoving his spear wide before it embedded into the tree behind the colonist. In the few seconds he spent trying to pull it free, she back-flipped off the tree, and landed in a low crouch a few meters behind him.

Sighing almost absently, he turned to face her as he finally tore the weapon free. Smirking slightly under his oddly designed buy'ce, he shifted into a ready stance. Right leg back with his weight on the left, and his left arm bent at an angle in front of him. His spear was balanced lightly of the top of this arm, his right hand gripping the shaft firmly. If anything was evident from the way he moved...it was that he was definitely no novice. Behind him, the colonist woman groaned softly as she tried to collect herself to move.

Marin gritted her teeth, and set her feet, her DE-10 in her left hand and a knife in the other. Her saber was clipped horizontally at the back of her belt and hidden by her jacket for now. Her tone was ice. "It seems you know who I am. As to J'oran, he deserved his fate. But why come after me?" Her eyebrows rose quizzically, and she paced to his left, watching his reaction.

He shrugged slightly, turning slowly to keep her in front of him but otherwise making no actions, aggressive or otherwise. "Personally, I would like to know what _exactly_ happened between you and him. I've been here for some time wandering aimlessly under orders to find the residence of someone named Durza, so I was out of the loop. Next time I hear anything...it's that J'oran and a great many of his subordinates were wiped out by yourself and others. My question is this; _why_? What exactly did you have against each other?"

Marin swallowed - _hard_, her gaze flicking to the colonist for a moment as she weighed his words. After a moment she straightened. "And you think roughing up the colonists and others is a way to get answers? We've had more than enough _Kyr'tsad_ presence the last few months."

Laughing lightly, he shook his head for a moment before he responded. "Not my fault she followed me, and I wasn't about to let my presence here be known...given what happened to my associates. Besides, I needed to talk with you. And how could I be sure you were going to be civil? The last thing I need is to get killed because I took a chance." The woman's hand shifted up to rub a spot on the back of her head for a moment, finally focusing enough to figure out what exactly hurt. Taking advantage of her assailant's distraction, she closed her fingers about Marin's thrown knife and hid it under the cloak before she went back to appearing helpless.

Marin scoffed softly. "You.. _talk_? And what makes you think looking for my home will in any way incline me to speak to you..?" Her grip tightened slightly on her blaster as she looked over at him. She didn't lower her weapons, and her tone was wary. "_Why do you care?_"

There was a moment's pause, and the point of his spear wobbled slightly as he contemplated this. It steadied then, just before it came to rest against the ground. He lowered both of his arms down to his sides, though his stance was still in place and ready. Clearly he wasn't quite trusting her, either. "Looking for your home was the only objective I had, and given that everyone that knows where the _kriff_ I am is now dead...I had nothing better to do. And why do I care...? I care because, quite simply, I would like to know what caused J'oran to be so reckless when it came to you."

_That_ got her attention, and she stared at him in open-mouthed surprise. "What do you mean...?" she asked softly. She still held her DE-10 ready, watching him closely.

Another shrug was offered, and he glanced down at the colonist for a moment. She was immobile, very much still looking dazed and helpless...but gauging the situation carefully. The man sighed as he looked back to Marin, and responded simply. "That base you wiped out? Every last person that even knew I existed was there. And J'oran was far from an idiot, but when it came to you...he was reckless almost to the point of being a _di'kut_ in my opinion. As a result of that, he and the others are dead." He seemed somewhere between pained and angry through this, but what any anger was directed towards was unclear...and still he made no aggressive moves.

Again Marin frowned, she could tell the woman was biding her time. For now, Marin kept her attention on the _Kyr'tsad_. She waited a few moments, studying his body language before she asked softly. "What do you know of Jarius Durza?"

Sighing quite heavily this time, he shook his head helplessly as he responded to that. "I know J'oran took a lot of risks to kill someone by that name, more than usual. This indicates a personal vendetta, but other than that...I only know that he owned the residence I was sent to find. And of course, that you were adopted by him."

A cold lump settled in her stomach. How much they knew scared her. "Aye." she said softly. A short pause. "I'm not sure it's my story to tell... What would you gain by knowing this?"

Dead silence at that. It took a solid minute for him to think on this, and when he finally did respond it was unsure. "I...don't know, honestly. Just felt like...knowing what caused this might help me accept why I'm stuck out here, maybe...?" The colonist tensed slightly, seeming to prep for something...but it was unclear what.

Sighing, Marin leaned against the tree, but kept her weapons ready. "What exactly do you know...what did J'oran tell you - if anything?"

"I was told what I needed to know, nothing more. I was told where they thought your residence was...apparently they were off. By a great deal. I was also given a name, as well as a general description of appearance and weaponry for one Marin Durza. Beyond that, I'm out of the loop." His left hand came across to press a pair of fingers into his right wrist for a moment, and his grip on his spear relaxed slightly as he did so. The colonist shifted rapidly then, bringing the stolen holdout blaster up to discharge a stun blast at the small of his back. Oddly, however, the man actually reacted -before- she finished squeezing the trigger, without looking. The plates just below his left elbow shifted apart for a moment and a small disc slid down to the middle of his gauntlet before it projected a disc shaped energy shield with rounded edges that covered his entire forearm. This he snapped back to block the shot, but he made no movements beyond that...just kept looking directly at Marin.

Marin swore softly in surprise, her eyes widening as she watched his reaction. _He was a Force user.._ Again she remembered Laurel, and a cold lump of apprehension formed in her stomach. She glanced over to check the woman for a moment before turning back to study his dark visor. "If I tell you this... what will you do with the knowledge? It is not something I share lightly, or with just anyone..."

He sighed softly, slowly rotating his spear in as nonthreatening a manner as possible until it was pointed down once again. He then drove it into the ground before sliding his shield projector back into it's concealment. Crossing his arms across his chest, he responded calmly. "I will use it for my own peace of mind, nothing more. Not many people around to leak it to anyway."

The colonist had simply stared blankly at the man's back through this, not daring to lower the blaster. Her finger was off the trigger, however...she knew when not to do something foolish. And interrupting an exchange between two Force Users was definitely on that list.

Frowning, Marin lowered her DE-10, but didn't holster it completely. This... was going to take some time. For now, her attention was solely on the armored form across from her. She wasn't sure how much the colonists knew, but she hoped what she was about to share didn't get spread around. "As you already know, I was adopted by Jarius Durza. By Cataani and _Mando'ad_ traditions. I am his heir... his family. What I know of his past was gathered from talks with him, and with others who knew him well." She paused and looked around at both of them. "He was Cataani by birth before he became a Mandalorian, and he served in the Cataani Marines. From what I've been able to gather, there was some sort of...incident involving my father and J'oran. It resulted in J'oran's dishonorable discharge from the Marines, and he served some time in prison. After that, _Kyr'tsad_ sought him out for his skills and knowledge of the Cataan system.

"I'm unsure what happened in the intervening time, but J'oran had spent a lot of effort trying to to recruit my father to _Kyr'tsad_. He refused. So J'oran had his... wife and child murdered and shipped home to him in a box. It was then that my father went on a rampage of his own... hunting down the people responsible. He questioned them... _nayc_.. _tortured_ them... and then killed them..." She shuddered at the memory of having heard it, and feeling Jarius' own self-loathing of what he had been.

"But J'oran didn't stop there. He... was able to keep tabs on my father to the point he traced him here, and to Cataan many times... He wouldn't give up. If he wouldn't join _Kyr'tsad_... J'oran felt he deserved to die. And so, he set out to do just that." Her hands clenched against her legs as she remembered it, and her own burning rage.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity when she finished, but in truth only lasted a few seconds. This was broken when the man's right hand moved up, resting it's fingers where his temples would be as he shook his head slowly. "I see...that stubborn _chakaar_..." He sighed heavily, and returned his arms to their crossed position on his chest before continuing. "And so...here we stand. The result of something that started years ago and turned into a vendetta. I do appreciate you telling me this, lass...and I honestly don't blame you for not taking me at my word given what was just detailed." He turned slightly to look at the colonist, and jerked his head slightly, indicating she should stand. This she did, though she kept the blaster aimed and had Marin's knife in a reverse grip.

Marin sighed and reached out with her free hand to lay it on the woman's shoulder as she sent a wave of calm towards her. "I don't think you have anything to fear.." she said softly, her gaze never leaving the black visor of the man across from her. It was then that she began to piece together what the woman might have been doing there in the first place. "Please, you can return to the colony if you wish.." Her gaze slid back to him then. "I learned the hard way not to take people's words at face value. If J'oran thought there was anything to gain from hunting down my father, and murdering him... and then torturing me... and _Manda_ knows who else... I feel his death served a purpose."

Nodding slightly, the man bent down a bit and fished in his cloak for a moment, standing again with the woman's knife in his hand. "I have no use for this, so by all means, take it back...I have nothing to gain from depriving your colony of even a small tool." He then tossed it to her lightly, and she gently set his blaster down before catching the knife easily and with utter calm. Smiling a bit, she turned and handed Marin's knife back to her before she started back towards the colony. Her muttered rambling could be heard then, trailing off slowly as she moved further away. Shifting a bit after the colonist left, the armored man casually indicated the blaster that was now laying next to Marin's feet, silently requesting it's return. He spoke once again, quite matter-of-factly. "Now then, you have given me information that you had no real reason to...it is only fair to respond in kind. Is there anything you would wish to know?"

Taking a deep breath, Marin dropped to a knee to retrieve the blaster, and nodded as she stood up. "There is. It's been bothering me for well... years. How is it that J'oran was able to track my father so accurately. I know my father was always very careful..." She fell silent for a moment as she hefted the blaster. It was small and light, reminding her a bit of the ones Jarius had trained her with when she was young.

"Quite simply, an excessive amount of effort. I hadn't been filled in on the whole setup, but I do know that just about every one of his contacts, associates, subordinates, you name it...knew what _gar_ _buir_ looked like and were asked to report any and all sightings. Combine that with surveillance teams on a lot of the nearby planets and moons, and it becomes hard to miss him. Here, however, is where the difficulty lies...never could figure out where exactly he lived. We knew it was here, but the last intel I had been given placed it a good distance south and west of here." Shrugging slightly as he finished, he brought his hands up to his _buy'ce_ and disengaged the seal. Sliding this off, he was revealed to be quite young...probably only a year or two older than she was. His jet black hair extended down to his shoulders, and his eyes were a startlingly vivid green. There was a jagged scar running across from the left side of his forehead down to his lower right cheek, but otherwise he was fairly ordinary looking. He held the buy'ce under his left arm casually, waiting patiently.

Marin blinked, not having expected that. She frowned as she listened to his words, her fingers clenching around the grip of her own blaster. She'd tucked her knife back into it's hiding place. She was silent, and blushed when she realized she was staring. Flustered, she looked away for a second or two. "Will it end? J'oran is dead. My _buir_ is dead." She shook her head slightly. "As to the location of my home, it should remain a mystery. I want this crusade against my family and those I care about to end... but will it? It can't be that simple..." she shuddered slightly as she thought about her two encounters with Beviin. She was still healing from the one on Coruscant.

An exasperated sigh was given at this, an he stared blankly at the ground for a moment before he shook his head and responded. "Who knows...? The matter with J'oran, I know, is settled. After all, we appear to be the only two directly involved in that remaining...and I see no reason at all to continue. As for any other conflicts, I honestly can't say...I'm on my own out here and don't know what the kriff is happening elsewhere."

Frowning, Marin flipped on the safety before tossing him the blaster. Her DE-10 she kept ready. "And what will you do now...?"

Smiling ever so slightly, he caught the blaster and slid it back into his boot. There was a moment's hesitation before he shrugged once again and dropped his arms to his sides. "I hadn't thought of that...even if I managed to find some way to leave this place, I'd probably just be killed by the others for returning having accomplished nothing. Though, I don't really want to stay here by myself, either..." He trailed off for a moment, then seemed to come to a conclusion and continued formally. "And so, I hereby offer myself as your prisoner. Actions have consequences...and I attempted to kill a colonist that I'm assuming is, if indirectly, under your protection. I know you have no reason to trust my word, but I am willing to trade what information I have for a place to stay and someone to talk to. You may have possession of my gear, and I honestly don't care if you decide to keep me confined somewhere...nor do I need to know where it is that you reside." As if to reinforce this a bit, he calmly detached the entirety of his forearm plates, letting them fall to the ground. He then did the same with the knees, the underside revealing spring-loaded darts.

Again, Marin found herself gaping at him in surprise as she watched him doff his _beskar'gam_. A frown crossed her face. "You would do this... knowing that I could not let you leave...what's to prevent you from trying to leave when I look away? I know you are a Force user..." The last words were whispered, her free hand resting on her hip as she hooked her thumb through her belt - not too far from where her saber was clipped.

Shrugging slightly once again, he met this calmly by aiming his left arm out to the side, away from either of them. He carefully let the force flow through this, and at the moment where is should have manifested in some manner...it simply, for lack of a better term, fizzled. He let his arm drop back to his side, and resigned himself to staring at the ground once again. "Aye, I would...and what would prevent me is the simple fact that I have no better option at this time. As for my being a Force user, I technically am...but at best all I can do is read others' next actions. Any attempts at using what most deem to be true abilities have failed miserably."

Marin frowned slightly, and reached over her shoulder for the small backpack she'd brought with her. It held rations and water, but there was still plenty of room to stow his armor pieces. For a moment, she chewed her bottom lip nervously. She'd never really been in a situation such as this. The house did have a secure holding facility nearby, but not in the house itself. She set the pack down and pulled a pair of stun cuffs from her belt. "Turn around, _gedet'ye_..." She was trying hard to be mindful of the fact he'd been cooperative thus far, and treat him accordingly. She wondered what story the woman would share with the rest of the colony.

He offered a slight nod, and complied calmly...using his boot to slide his discarded 'gam pieces a bit further away from himself as he did so. He bent down slightly to place his buy'ce on the ground as well, and then placed his arms together behind his back. She seemed to trust him a bit, at least...so he was trying very hard not to break that. After all, he was in fact alone out here.

Biting her lip, Marin closed the stun cuffs around his wrists, listening until they clicked into place. When she was certain they were secure, she knelt to retrieve his 'gam and weapons, carefully placing them in her backpack and ensuring the safeties were engaged on his blaster. With that done, she slung the pack over her shoulder and stepped forward with a blindfold. "I have to..." she said, not quite looking at him.

Nodding slightly, as if knowing exactly what she was doing...which in fact he did, he spoke softly. "I understand, necessary for your own safety and peace of mind."

She nodded once, and reached up to tie the blindfold in place. She then waved a hand in front of his face. "Can you see?" Her question was perfunctory and curt as she took his arm in a firm grip and turned him slowly and firmly around. She'd have to take somewhat of the long way around, and the trip to the holding facility would take a good couple of hours.

Shrugging lightly, he responded quite casually. "Well, I can 'feel' you...but as for actually seeing? Not a _kriffing_ thing." He did his best to move along with how she directed him to, and was doing quite well. This indicated experience with blind-fighting.

Taking a slow breath, Marin concentrated on guiding him towards the holding area, without going directly there. She wasn't sure how much of the moon he'd explored - but if he'd been here for months it was a good bet that he knew the moon almost as well as she did. That wasn't exactly a comforting thought. After close to two hours of hiking through the forest, they finally reached the destination. It was a small building set into the side of a hill, and mostly hidden from sight. The walls were made of native stone and reinforced with durasteel.

Inside, there were perhaps four enclosed cells with security fields. The fields functioned on a self-contained system, which had a backup power source closer to the house. The holding are itself was wired for surveillance. The system fed to a guard station on the upper level, but also uplinked to Marin's buy'ce, had she been wearing it. The upper level also housed a small food prep area. Pretty much all that was there was _gihaal_ and the ingredients for making _behot_. She felt it was wiser to keep food that wouldn't spoil, and wouldn't need replenished as often.

There was a heavy _thunk_ followed by a grinding noise as the heavy blast door slid aside after Marin entered her security code. Once they stepped inside, the air was cooler and sound echoed ever so slightly, their footsteps bouncing off the walls as they walked across the room. The interior lights flickered on, illuminating the somewhat cramped bunker. Taking a moment to orient herself, Marin guided him over towards the nearest cell, a soft pop announcing the deactivation of the security field as she deactivated it via her wristcomm. "Here we are. In you go..." she said firmly, deactivating the stun cuffs and catching them in one hand as she undid the blindfold with her other. Catching that, she stuffed it into a pocket, and tucked the cuffs back into her belt pouch. Giving him a gentle but firm nudge towards the holding cell.

The young man was patient as she led him along, intentionally -not- making note of what general direction they were going. He'd given his word to not know where she resided, so he was going to make sure he did not. His arms were mildly cramped by the time they arrived, but it was a minor inconvenience. As the cuffs and blindfold were finally removed, he took a few steps forward without question before turning around. He interlocked the fingers on his hands and extended them up above his head, stretching for a moment...but otherwise just took in his surroundings and remained silent.

With a slight frown and a shake of her head, she backed up a few steps and typed a few commands into the wristcomm for a moment, watching as the security field flickered into existence again. She paused for a moment. "You know my name... what's yours...?"

A slight nod was offered once again, and the ghost of a smile crossed his features before he responded to that. "Aran, Aran B..." He trailed off for a moment, then sighed and continued. "Sorry, always forget I'm not permitted to give my surname to even allies...for now let's just go with Aran Werda."

Marin froze for an instant as she caught his correction. She felt in her gut what he had been about to say, and her eyes narrowed for a moment. Shaking her head, she decided to let it go for the moment, stepping away and up to the small food prep area upstairs. After a few minutes, she returned with a small tray that held a steaming cup of _behot_ and several flaky chunks of _gihaal_. She deactivated the security field again, and slid the tray towards him with a shrug as she watched him.

He caught onto the fact that she reacted to so much as the first letter of the surname, and inwardly sighed ...this was going to be interesting. Simply pacing until she returned, he turned back to face her as she did, offering an appreciative nod as she slid the tray over. Moving over to it, he shifted to a seated position and took an experimental sip of the _behot_. His eyebrows rose for a moment, and he took another slow draw...savoring the flavor. This being done, he set the _behot_ down and set about slowly and calmly chewing on the _gihaal_. It was what he'd been living on anyway, so he was used to it.

Swearing softly, Marin leaned against the edge of the table that was in the center of the room. Folding her arms still caused her to wince slightly. She found it strange that she at 15 had faced more things than many her age. There was a moment of silence, and then she asked, "Did you know what clan Jarius was part of? After his.. rampage, he was found by a Mando and adopted..." She knew none of her clothing had the Beviin sigil embroidered on it, so she was testing him.

Shrugging, he looked up at her as he thought on this for a moment. Sighing in exasperation, he responded to the best of his knowledge. "I honestly couldn't say, I was only told the name and what he looked like. For all I know Durza could be the clan name." He was trying to figure out what she was getting at, but that wasn't going to keep him from answering to the best of his ability.

"It's not..." she said quietly, absently playing with the hem of her fatigue jacket for a moment. Then something else occurred to her. "Where you given names of anyone else..?"

There was silence for a moment, then broken as he responded quietly. "_Nayc_, just two...my job was to find a house, nothing more."

Frowning again, Marin shifted against the table and winced again as the action pulled at her still healing side. The wounds from Coruscant had healed, but they still pained her at times. For a few moments, she considered what to say next. When she did speak it was quiet, so that he had to lean forward to hear. "I was given a _Verd'goten_ several months ago: to assist in the removal of all _Kyr'tsad_ from Cataani space. While that was mostly successful - or so I thought. The fact that you are here begs otherwise." she swore softly. "Were the _Kyr'tsad_ incursions into Cataani space - or were they for some other purpose?" She knew that the _Kyr'tsad_ were working with the Sith Empire, but she didn't know if it was because of J'oran's crusade or for other reasons.

Aran listened to this carefully, weighing each word carefully. He wasn't well informed on why _Kyr'tsad_ was so interested in Cataani space, but he did have something that could be useful to her. He responded just as quietly, carefully sliding something from under a few plates in his chestplate as unthreateningly as possible. It was a datapad, which he then set down and slid over to the security field."I'm not going to pretend to know what all was being planned, but I do know this...J'oran wasn't the only one interested in Cataani space. I don't know why, but there seemed to be a great deal of focus on gathering intel about some academy or some _osik_ like that, _Jettise_ I think. That datapad has the coordinates for a good few of the recon groups and listening posts on many of the moons and such, including this one. I can almost guarantee most if not all of the recon groups have moved on by now, but listening posts should still be there...manned or otherwise."

It took all of Marin's self-control not to react, but even so, something passed over her face before she turned away for an instant. She used the few seconds it took to retrieve the datapad to compose herself. Now it all made sense... J'oran's questioning of her... and his methods. Sure, there was the vendetta between him and her family... but that was settled now.

This... This was something else, and it further confirmed her initial findings on Coruscant and her earlier suspicions. The _Kyr'tsad_ were working with the Sith. Only the _Siit_ would be so interested in the praxeum... and J'oran's personal vendetta had given them even more reason to push into Cataani space. She shuddered slightly at the memory and flexed her left hand at the remembered pain. "Why would you share this with me...?"

Her reaction was noted, but he did not comment on this. Instead, he waited until she posed a question again...and responded without hesitation when she did. "Quite simply, I don't have comms, everyone that knew where I am is dead, and anyone else that would care to thinks I'm dead. I've been abandoned by those I considered allies. What reason do I have to not?"

"As you say..." she responded softly, tucking the datapad into a trouser pocket for later analysis. Chances were, it was encrypted anyways. She lifted the backpack from the table and moved over towards the secure lockers by the stairs. She then placed his gear in one of these and engaged the lock with a swipe of her thumb before she came back. "That is true. I have found enough evidence to support that.."

Sighing softly, Aran drained the remainder of his _behot_ before he stood and calmly slid the now empty tray and cup back to the security field. He then set about removing the remainder of his beskar'gam as he spoke, placing this in a pile by the security field as well. "Aye...anything else you would like to know?" When he was finished with removing his _beskar'gam_, he slid a number of small objects from hidden pockets in his bodysuit. Credit chips, old fashioned lockpicks, even a few small knives...which he then also set by the security field. He then stepped back, giving her the opportunity to easily remove all of this from the cell if she so chose.

Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him, and she returned to lean against the table for a moment as she watched him do this. Something nagged at her, and she turned the thought over in her mind before she spoke. "If you're willingly cooperative, what drew you to _Kyr'tsad_? Clan affiliation, or something else?" She had a guess, but she was honestly curious.

He frowned at this, and sighed heavily before he responded. "Clan affiliation, specifically...adopted into it. Didn't have much of a better option at the time."

Shrugging, she moved forward to collect the tray and set it on the table before moving back to collect the _beskar'gam_ and knives. He stood now in only his coverall and boots, but she knew better than to trust him. He was still _Kyr'tsad_. But... the events surrounding the arrival of the colonists had proved to her that people could change and for the better. _But for someone who was raised into such a culture, would it still work?_ She was silent for several seconds as she considered this. "If given the opportunity to do so... would you leave _Kyr'tsad_...?"

This question was met with dead silence for several minutes as he thought this through in it's entirety. _Kyr'tsad_ had taken him in, but...now they had abandoned him. _Besides, was he honestly in agreement their ideals and methods? _No, he couldn't say he was. He was particularly quiet when he did finally respond, but there was a firm resolve evident even then. "Aye, I think I would."

Nodding quietly, she moved way from the security field and added the new _beskar'gam_ and knives to the locker, closing and securing it again before she returned to her spot and stepped closer to the security field, her blue eyes locking with his green ones. "I encountered Beviin on Coruscant. They were indeed working with the _Siit_... and they were trying to plant bombs around Galactic City..."

Aran's blood ran cold at that entire statement, and his eyes widened for a moment before he abruptly slumped back to a seated position. Staring blankly at her face, he managed to get out a short question. He was gripping tightly at something under his bodysuit, around the upper chest area. "You're sure...?"

"Fairly, certain, yes..." She sighed, and gave him an apologetic shrug as she hesitantly reached out in the Force, projecting an image of Beviin.

Swearing softly, he quite abruptly stood back up and tore something from around his neck. He backed off a few feet, slowly, not taking his eyes off the image, and flung this violently at the security field. It was oddly weighted and shaped, though, so it fell a few inches short...his Beviin clan sigil. He tried stammering out a few things, but failed miserably. Seeing and hearing that clearly put him out of sorts, badly.

Marin stumbled back a step at the sheer weight of his sudden anger and hatred. But she knew it wasn't aimed at her. For a long moment, she was silent, content to merely send him calming energy. "_Ni ceta..._" she whispered. "I wasn't sure it was him... _Ni ceta..._"

It took several minutes, but Aran did finally manage to calm himself...though he started pacing back and forth almost as a vent. His voice was barely a whisper when he finally managed a response. "It's not your fault, Marin...nothing to blame yourself for. _Siit_...why the _kriff_...?" He stared at the discarded sigil then, unsure if he still wanted the thing anywhere near him.

Marin sighed heavily. "Near as I can figure out... it's about the money... and they may have been promised control of some planets in exchange as well. She swallowed. "My _buir_... was Beviin..." She made the word sound like a curse. "I... don't know. Is it even possible to just break away from a clan? Or is it met with... violence?"

He froze again at her mention of Jarius being Beviin, turning slowly to look at her. Even his voice was tense, not to mention all of his limbs. "Can't say, but as far as _ner Buir_...you know what, scratch that. As far as _dar'buir_ knows, I died months ago. Therefore, I am officially denouncing my affiliation with the clan of Beviin. Conspiring with _Siit_ is unforgivable in my eyes."

She swore, her eyes going wide. "At the time... we didn't know. My guardian..." she smiled slightly, thinking of Ethan, "adopted my _buir_. We had no idea... but that does explain how J'oran was able to track us so easily. If neither of them knew of Beviin's ties to _Kyr'tsad_ and the _Siit_, they may have inadvertently let slip the locations..." She shuddered at the thought, remembering how many times Ethan had visited _Manda'yaim_. She herself had never been. Her stomach twisted as she thought of her formal wear which had the Beviin sigil embroidered into it. She would have to destroy it now.

Sighing softly, he leaned against the wall, finally calming himself enough to think clearly. "Aye, it makes sense...and _ni ceta_. I didn't know what he was up to either." There was a moment's pause, then he spoke again, almost to himself. "Werda...it's a fine surname, think I'll keep it."

She smiled slightly. "Aye..." she said softly. there was silence between them for a long moment as she tried to make sense of it all.

This silence was broken eventually by Aran, who, true to form...was quite formal and polite. "I would like to officially apologize for the incident earlier, I was confused...and acted rashly."

Frowning, she pushed off from the table and moved closer to the security field. "The incident in the forest you mean?" She shrugged slightly. "It happens." She was silent and then."If you're willing... I'd like for you to talk to my guardian... and to my Sensei at some point soon. I feel they need to know the extent of what the _Kyr'tsad_ has been doing here..."

Smiling slightly, both his nod and response were sincere. "I'd be happy to do that, if you think it would be a good idea. Can't do anything for those already lost, but if having just that much more intel can potentially prevent more from being lost...I will do what I can."

She looked at him, and for the first time, noticed small things. The scratches along his cheek, the scar down the side of his face. And the medallion that rested a mere 3 inches shy of the security field. The very same sigil which was embroidered on some of her formal clothing and painted on her _beskar'gam_. As far as Ethan was concerned, her _Verd'goten_ was completed... but what of her Trials? That was for Master Karrde, Andrea, and Master Callista to say. Absently, she began to finger Jarius' tags which always hung around her neck.

Sighing softly, he slid down the nearest wall to a seated position as he mulled over a few things of his own. A lot had happened today, and he was still trying to make sense of it...but the pieces were more or less starting to come together. Another sigh was the next sound he made before he spoke up again softly. "So...what now?"

She looked up from her absentminded activity, and shrugged. "Now...I suppose I have to formally make a choice to separate myself from Beviin _aliit_." She shuddered slightly. "If he ever finds out who I am... it won't end well."

A slight nod was offered at this, and he stood again before moving closer to the security field. He stopped about two feet short, and responded with his arms at his sides casually. "Aye, on both counts. _Dar'buir_...is not exactly forgiving, so I'd rather not think about what would happen if he discovered I was not only alive, but denounced the clan."

Frowning, she looked up at him, stretching her arms over her head for a moment, even though it made her wince slightly. "How would we go about that though? It's clear that my whereabouts are known. Not sure how to fix that, except to dismantle every single one of the listening stations. I'll have to inform Cataani Naval Command about their existence, of course."

Aran frowned slightly at this, thinking for a few moments. "Well, beyond that, and in the meantime...I can try and hit them with dummy signals. Confuse their surveillance by making them think you and others are in multiple places at very similar times. With your permission, of course..."

She stopped, and looked closely at him for a moment, reaching out to gauge his emotions in the Force. "And if they send a group to investigate? What then?" She frowned. "How do I know you won't broadcast the actual location?" As soon as she said it, she realized how it sounded and she flushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Laughing softly, he shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, honestly, both are valid questions. If they send people to investigate, yes they will figure it out...but it still gives extra time and confusion. As to the second matter, I have no objections to an arrangement such as myself working up the messages before you or someone else looks them over and sends them."

Marin smiled slightly. That was about the response she'd thought she would get. "That is... acceptable.." she said after a moment's consideration. She ran her finger over Jarius' tags a few more times before slipping them back under her shirt. As she did so, she winced again. The movement caused the back of her fatigue jacket to lift, and she turned slightly away from him, rubbing at her side for a moment. If he was observant, he would have noticed the lightsaber clipped to the back of her belt before her jacket slid down to cover it again.

Unsurprisingly...he did, in fact, take note of her lightsaber. But instead of bringing it up, he just grinned knowingly...that thing was going to give Beviin fits. "I will be happy to do that, then..." It was at this point that a thought occurred to him, and he panicked a bit internally for a moment. His voice dropped in volume a bit as he continued. "You did bring my spear, right...? I really don't want to lose that."

Turning back, she nodded. She wasn't sure what he was grinning at, but just shrugged mentally. "Aye, it's stored with the rest of your gear, Aran." She was quiet for a few moments. "Is there anything else you need... any other questions I might be able to answer?"

Letting out a contented sigh as she confirmed that, he stretched a bit before responding. "_Vor entye_, then. I'm...not sure, really..." He trailed off for a few moments to think, then continued. "I don't think there's anything I need or require an answer to at this time. Anything else that needs to be asked on your end?"

She shrugged slightly, and dug around in her pack for a couple bottles of water which she passed to him as the security field flickered and died for a few seconds. "Not that I can think of currently..." Part of her was wondering what Ethan and Jarod would think when they found out she had a 'guest'.

Nodding slightly, Aran accepted the bottles and placed them behind himself. This being done, he smiled slightly. "I see, then I suppose our business is concluded for the time being...?"

"For now." she replied softly, absently brushing a few strands of black hair from her face.

Another slight nod at this before he responded formally. "In that case, _re'turcye mhi_, Marin. I appreciate that which you confirmed for me, and it was an honor meeting you."

She blushed ever so slightly and bowed in the Cataani fashion as she asked, "Even though I could have killed you..?"

He chuckled softly at this, and rather impressively replicated the manner in which she bowed. "But of course...that is a basic daily hazard for us, is it not?"

She shook her head slightly in amazement, but was smiling. "Very true..." With that, she took a few steps away from his cell and turned to make her way back to the house.

Another sigh, before Aran set about absently pacing about the cell. He wasn't overly thrilled with the confinement...but he knew it was necessary, and far preferable to being stuck outside by himself again. He'd just have to see how this panned out, and adjust accordingly. But...he could honestly say he liked this group a lot more than _Kyr'tsad_ so far, even if he'd only met one person.

Marin was quiet as she made her way back to the house. Callista was sleeping, and she didn't see Ethan or Jarod about. The house was quiet, so she made her way toward the small training room off the hangar and ran through a few forms with her saber. It was... strange, and yet her movements seemed to flow even more than they did with Souvrin's saber. She practiced for several hours before going to bed.

In the morning, she rose early and worked through some of her kata to help center herself. She was still a bit uneasy about the whole situation, and deep down she was still wondering if he was on the level. Shaking her head at her musings, she went and changed into a tunic and skirt in the praxeum's colors. Then, she braided her hair, and put on her weapons belt before heading to the holding area

Throughout the evening and night Aran had, as opposed to sleeping, entered into a manner of restive meditation. Almost, but not quite, in the same manner as a Jedi would. He was in a seated position in the exact center of the cell, legs crossed and his hands resting lightly on his knees. He thought on a great many things over the duration, going through what had happened the day before and how it affected his current mindset. He wasn't pleased with several of the developments, but overall he was glad he knew...and that he made the decisions he did.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains as Marin entered the holding area. While she technically could wear her _beskar'gam_, it didn't quite feel right. She'd taken some time to carefully paint over the Beviin sigil at least until she figured out what to replace it with - if anything.

She entered the bunker quietly, only the sound of the door grinding aside announcing her presence. When she saw Aran, a bit of a... smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth. "_Jate Vaar'tur _Aran..." she said softly.

He could sense her coming, to an extent, and slowly pulled himself back out of meditation as she entered. He spoke softly before moving or even opening his eyes. "_Vaar'tur_, Marin...how are you this morning?" His eyes opened, then, and he stood calmly...stretching as he finally came out of the position he'd been in all night.

"I slept well enough.." she replied, stretching a bit, which caused her skirt to shift around her legs a bit. "And you?" She could tell he was frustrated, and she hated having to confine him, given how helpful he'd been, but she still didn't quite trust him.

A shrug, and he retrieved one of the previously untouched bottles of water she'd left and took a short sip before responding. "Well enough, all things considered...was nice to have some time to do nothing but think, to be honest." He smiled a bit, and took another draw from the water before he set it down again.

She nodded, and sank to a seated position just short of the security field. "I know it's very boring, and a bit annoying, but I have to follow procedure. Especially in a situation such as this." She frowned. She'd still not had an opportunity to contact Master Karrde about the whole thing.

Aran chuckled softly at this, absently shifting back down to his earlier position as he did so. "It's quite alright, knew what I was getting into when I offered...I'll deal for as long as I need to."

Shrugging slightly, she leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees. "So... anything you'd like to talk about? It can really be anything.."

Frowning slightly, he thought on this for a few moments. He wasn't really used to just talking to people, so he wasn't sure of any acceptable topics. Therefore, he went with the one thing he couldn't figure out over the night. "Well...for now, at least, I think there's just something I need to ask. Why exactly did you decide to not kill me yesterday...?"

That stopped her, and she fell silent as she considered that. When she did answer, it was thoughtful. "I never attack without provocation. Though you were threatening that colonist, you didn't cause her any permanent harm. And... I sensed something through that...a very clear desire to know the truth." She frowned. "I have to admit, it wasn't easy for me not to attack. Too often over the last several months, I've helped turn back similar incursions, both here, and in other parts of Cataani space - as well as Coruscant. The second time I encountered a _Kyr'tsad_ here, I got careless, and ended up J'oran's prisoner..." she shuddered, and unconsciously flexed her left hand. "So... I've learned to be cautious." She paused before continuing quietly. "Attacking unprovoked is not a path I wish to walk. I've seen the results of it with my own eyes..."

He listened to this carefully, thinking it over before he responded. He noticed the way she flexed her hand at the memory of that incident, and resolved to ask about it later. "I...think I understand that, actually. Attacking first is generally the easier choice, but is it necessarily the right one...? I don't think it is, and I respect those that can manage to not do something their average opponents would without hesitation."

"Aye..." she said softly as she fell to fingering Jarius' tags again. It was an unconscious habit of hers when she was frustrated or worried about something, or just trying to think. She found it comforting.

Smiling slightly as she once again took to that particular habit, he decided to bring it up this time. So, he spoke softly, honestly curious. "Memento of a loved one...?"

She started slightly and blushed. "_Lek_..." she responded softly. "My _buir_'s tags from when he was in the Cataani Marines. He gave them to me years ago, something to keep close while he was away..."

He offered an approving nod, and continued. "I see...it's good you have that, never lose them. Was there something you wanted to talk about? That's about all the conversational topics I have on hand." He shrugged almost apologetically, a bit embarrassed about that.

She chuckled, now feeling a bit at a loss. "Nothing really comes to mind..." she was silent for a little bit, trying to dredge up a topic, but had no success for now.

Laughing softly, Aran took to thinking on topics himself. However, he really wasn't being successful at all...so he stood and began running through the motions of several unarmed forms. His movements were calm and calculating, each movement flowing almost effortlessly into the next. This had him moving about the cell a bit, his eyes closed as he maneuvered about the space on memory.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him move. She recognized the forms - Teras Kasi. Something she personally hadn't studied too much. A lot of her combat training focused on weapons use more than hand to hand. She watched him for a few moments, idlely turning over one of her knives in her fingers.

After about a minute, he came to a stop, letting out a heavy breath as he did so. Opening his eyes, he noticed the narrowing of her eyes and decided that might not have been the best idea. He spoke softly, making an attempt at explaining. "Apologies, helps me think most of the time."

She shrugged. "It's alright. just not used to seeing Teras Kasi..." Her tone was wistful, and she continued to turn the knife over in her fingers. "I've had some training in it, but the bulk of my training focused on armed combat."

Nodding slightly, he responded as softly as before, seeming almost lost in thought as he did so. "That seems to be the case with most, I personally have found the knowledge to be...quite useful."

A slight lift of her shoulders as she shrugged again. "It's hard for me to be comfortable around most _Mando'ade_, given what I've been through..."

Sighing softly, he shifted back down to a seated position before continuing. "That...does not surprise me, honestly. You seem to have a fair history with _Kyr'tsad_, after all. And I know history with the group is not generally pleasant."

She cringed, and stared down at the knife in her fingers. "Trust me, it's not something I want to repeat, but with J'oran's personal crusade against my _buir_, it was rather unavoidable. He...tortured me.."

His eyes drifted closed at this, and he sighed heavily. What she did with her left hand every time J'oran came up...now it made sense. And he wasn't exactly pleased with his knowledge on the matter. Even so, he had to be sure. "Needles and/or darts...?"

Marin swallowed hard and nodded once. "Aye.. He... was talking like if he left a particular needle in I might have lost use of my arm. Is that true?"

Groaning softly, he tensed slightly as she confirmed it and responded softly. "_Ni ceta._..I've been present for him utilizing this methodology of torture more than I'd like. And...yes, I've seen it happen several times."

She swore softly and flexed her left hand again. "It's fine now, just get twinges now and again."

Bowing his head slightly, Aran sighed again. "I...see..." He went silent for a time, trying not to recall what all he'd seen in his time with _Kyr'tsad_.

Marin shook her head at him. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm just glad my guardian knew how to counteract the effects of it."

Nodding slightly, he shrugged almost absently. "Hard not to, to be perfectly honest...and that's good." He sighed softly yet again, and seemed to just think of something. He continued almost hesitantly, then, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. "How...old are you, exactly?"

Her cheeks flushed crimson, and she looked away briefly. "I'm...fifteen... why?" Her tone was slightly wary.

His eyes widened slightly, and he muttered a curse under his breath. Going through what J'oran was capable of, at that age, seemed...wrong, somehow. "_Ni ceta_...just, bothered me, I suppose. Younger than I am, and going through what you have..._kriff_. Suppose I shouldn't be overly surprised, given the culture...but still..."

Marin sighed. "A lot of it had to do with J'oran's hatred of my _buir_. If it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have had to go through about half of what I did." She was silent for a moment. "How old did you think I was?"

Acknowledging this with a shrug, he sighed before responding to her question. "Well...to be perfectly honest, I couldn't really tell yesterday, and based on any other info I had I had no reason to think you were not at least eighteen." He shrugged once again, almost apologetically.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Like what..?" Her tone was curious now, and she shifted a bit, smoothing her skirt with her fingers.

"Not sure, just...didn't think J'oran, or anyone in Kyr'tsad, really, would go through as much effort as they did trying to find a fifteen year old. I more or less understand now, but still..." He seemed almost hesitant on all of this, as if not sure if she'd be insulted or something similar.

She shrugged and looked away. "I'm just a kid. I didn't even know or understand much about Jarius' past until a few years ago... it worries me that people like J'oran would resort to such things..." She shuddered slightly and hugged her knees for a moment as she tried to think of something else to talk about.

Frowning deeply, Aran sighed and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair as he noted her reaction. "Seventeen, by the way...and _ni ceta._ I didn't mean to upset you." He set about trying to find a new topic himself, then.

Marin shrugged again. "Don't worry about it..." she said again quietly. "I've dealt with worse things." She sighed and slipped the knife back into its hidden sheath as she started running her fingers over Jarius' tags. "I've sent messages to my teachers and to my guardian, but it might take a little bit for them to respond. They may want to meet with you in a location that is more secure than here.." she frowned slightly.

Shrugging slightly, he took this news in stride externally. Internally he was fairly nervous, but...it wasn't up to him. "Okay, luckily...I seem to have time to spare." He managed a slight chuckle a this, but his tone was serious once again as he continued. "I understand, if that is the case I guess I'll just have to deal...it is their decision after all. And I'm not really in a position to dispute that, nor would I, honestly.

She smiled slightly. "It's not entirely up to me, either. My sensei and my guardian... they... helped to bring me back from a very dark place... the very same place my _buir_ went once.." she shuddered.

A slight nod, and he grabbed the bottle of water he'd opened earlier. Taking a short sip before setting this back down, he then responded. "I see, I won't even inquire about that...I've managed to upset you enough already."

She fell silent then, and absently began to run her thumb over jarius' tags again before she drew a knife out and began sharpening it. She wasn't quite ready to pull her saber out and work on it - she hadn't even shown Master Karrde yet.

Sighing softly, Aran fell silent for a time as well...just thinking. A few minutes later, however, he spoke up once again. "Is there anything else you would like to know...? I've been asking about you, so it seems only fair."

Marin lifted her head, her blue eyes connecting with his green ones. "Tell me more about yourself... how you came to be with Kyr'tsad and such... if you wouldn't mind."

Nodding slightly, he paused for a few moments before he spoke. When he did, it was softly, not particularly comfortable with the topic...but it was a fair question. "Well, odd as it may sound...I actually lived on Kashyyk before I was with _Kyr'tsad_. My parents were hiding there for some reason, I honestly didn't know why for the longest time. It was a decent enough life, with me being taught how to survive in that environment...and how to hunt. Thus my use of a spear, you see. It was all fairly normal until a short time after I turned the age of nine. My father and I had been out hunting, and when we returned...we discovered that my mother had been killed. The wound was odd, though, as if it had cauterized itself somehow. I didn't have the faintest idea what this meant, but he did.

"He panicked and gathered some of our things, deciding we needed to leave immediately. He never finished. Apparently, they had been hiding from some _Siit_ they had angered years ago...and he finally caught up to them. I found the man's weapon fascinating, even then, what with the humming sound it gave off and how effortlessly it seemed to move. All it took was one swing, and I was suddenly without a family. He turned to me...and it was like I could actually see what he was going to do. So, I sidestepped the attack and put a knife in his chest. Don't know if he lived or not, as I ran off...but that's when Beviin found me. He offered a new start, and I took it." A short sigh at this, followed by a muttered curse before he continued. "And so, eight years later...here I am. No aliit yet again...and all thanks, again, to _Siit_."

Marin sighed softly. "I never knew my parents. All I remember is growing up on the streets of Corellia. When I was five, the orphanage that had taken me in... they were hardly feeding us. So, I'd taken to... stealing to survive. I'd discovered I had skill with the Force - though I didn't know what it was at the time. I could open electronic locks. I used this to steal supplies from ships in the spaceports around Coronet City. One night... I tried to steal from what I later found out to be Jarius' ship... I was scared. But instead of turning me in... he offered to take me with him. I spent the next several years training with him, and the man who is now my guardian before _buir_ sought out a place for me to hone my skill in the Force..." She blushed and looked away.

Nodding slightly, he stretched a bit before shifting back to how he was seated when he was meditating. "I see, that...can't have been very easy. But, in the end, what has happened...has happened. And without that specific series of events, you would not be where you are today. Nor would I, so I just accept what's happened and move on. After all, one rarely knows what the future holds."

"Very true..." she said quietly as she tucked her knife away. "I think... if that series of events hadn't happened when I was five, I would be a very different person..."

Sighing softly, he responded just as quietly. "Aye, and if things had gone differently when I was nine...I would have no reason to disagree with the methods of Kyr'tsad, I don't think. So in a way, I'm kind of glad things went how they did...as insensitive as that probably sounds."

She frowned as she tried to make sense on that, rubbing her forehead for a moment as she did so. "I'm just glad things didn't turn out...worse.."


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan walked in from the hike he had been on and looked around as he set his pack down next to the storage room door before he walked into the actual housing part of the place. It had been invigorating and he had been looking forward to a fresh pot of caf, going into the kitchen area to satisfy the desire. Marin's pot that she used for _behot_ was still on and half of the pot already gone, nothing unusual about that in his mind. Then he noticed that not only was her usual mug missing from the cabinet where they were usually kept, but a second was missing as well...one that Ethan knew wasn't regularly used.

"Hmmm," he thought out loud as he went to fix his own pot and looked back at the cabinet. Callista, he knew, occasionally drank _behot_, but knew she had already settled into a preference in which mug she usually took from the cabinet. Jarod didn't drink the beverage, and he was on Cataan at the moment at any rate. The only other conclusion he could reach was...they had a guest around. Since they weren't in the room, or anywhere else in the house for that matter...Ethan's first instinct was to be ready to click the safety off of his sidearm.

The pot of caf brewing, he let that sit as he started to look around the rest of the house, checking to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

Marin sensed his curiosity even from the holding area., but she kept her face and voice calm as she sat on the other side of the security field from Aran. Sighing, she typed out a short message on her wrist comm, hoping Ethan didn't come charging in weapons drawn. _Et'ika, I've confined the Kyr'tsad I found snooping around yesterday. By his own admission, he was more curious about what had happened to cause this whole...feud between J'oran and my family. He's done nothing to harm me, though he did rough up one of the colonists a bit. No lasting injury - guess they sent someone out to check their perimeter sensors or something... - Mar'ika_

The beeping caught his attention and drew him to the console and looked over the message that was just sent in. "What the _kriff_?" he mumbled under his breath as he looked over the message again...then a third time. The response, typical for him, was quick - _Where the hell are you?_

Marin swallowed, and she typed carefully on her wrist comm - _Holding area_. For some reason, she felt a sudden knot of nervousness form in her stomach, and she stood up fluidly, and turned towards the entry. The cells were blocked from line of sight by a dividing wall, and she rubbed at the bridge of her nose for a moment, feeling Ethan draw closer by the second.

He didn't bother trying to change out of the fatigues he had worn during the hike and, to his credit, Ethan left the carbine in his pack on the floor and his sidearm still in its holster as he undid the latch on the heavy door of the room Marin told him she was at and opened it normally. Her message said everything was okay and so he kept himself in check as he entered the room. When he got down the short set of stairs and saw that she was looking right at him, waiting for him, at the bottom and their 'guest' was still sitting on the floor of the holding cell.

On seeing him, Ethan felt recognition there. It took a few moments before he realized who he was, then nodded softly. "They sent you on the recon, huh?" he asked, not as gruff as was his normal tone, starting to know the feel of the situation now.

Aran had sensed that something was up from the moment Marin started messing with her wristcomm, but as it wasn't his place to do anything he'd waited patiently. Now, he wasn't extremely familiar with Ethan...but they'd met once or twice, so his eyebrows crept up slightly upon seeing him. Standing slowly, he offered a slight nod of his own and responded formally. "Aye, that they did...it's been a while...Ethan, was it?"

"Aye," Ethan said as he relaxed just a bit. Marin has said _Kyr'tsad_, but seeing him here...and it made him shake his head now. "I had thought that 'like father, like son' was a good thing a lot of times," he started to say as he pulled a chair and set it in front of the cell backwards, then had a seat with his arms propped on the back of it and looked at the younger man. "When I found out what I did on Coruscant, I told myself..._'please let me be wrong'_ on what I thought."

Marin frowned, and looked over at Ethan in confusion. "_Me'ven..._.?" She looked back and forth between them for a moment. "You... know each other...?"

An attempt was made by Aran to keep his anger at what Marin had described transpiring on Coruscant contained, but this was only mildly successful. His hands were clenched at his side tightly, and his voice was low as he responded. "_Nayc_, apparently not..." He took note of Marin's confusion, then, and sighed before he responded to that in turn. "Not to a great extent, but we've met a few times...a good while back."

Ethan nodded, and decided to keep the rest of the conversation for just the two of them later on. There were questions and answers they probably had for one another that was for them alone so he decided to leave it at that and change the subject. "I take it," he said as he looked at Marin, "that since you two are breathing and no injuries that I can see, that we have an understanding here?"

She frowned at Ethan for a moment, getting the feeling there was lot he left unsaid. But she didn't push the issue. "Aye..." she replied, her voice calm. "He agreed to be confined until I could contact those I needed to." A faint frown still creased her face, but she let it go for the moment. "I... suppose we should contact Master Karrde.."

"Does this concern the Jedi?" Ethan asked, not knowing what had been discussed so far. The question was really for either one, but he looked towards Aran again and thought about how things had been for this region of the galaxy for the past month or so and looked back towards Marin. "Or is this a more local issue?"

Aran shrugged slightly, not entirely sure, but he would give what knowledge he did have. "It concerns the ones in this system at least, aye. Beyond that I honestly couldn't say with certainty."

Marin squirmed slightly, suddenly nervous again as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt for a moment. "I well..." she paused, unsure of herself suddenly. "I... don't suppose it does... But Aran knows of me... and my abilities..."

Ethan picked up on the fidgeting, a habit she had picked up early on and at times, like now, could get annoying. "Blast it, _dalyc_, do we need to get whatever this info is to him now or not?"

Sighing, Marin pinned Ethan with a look. "We should, aye... He's...sensitive.." she finished softly. "So, I feel it does involve Master Karrde."

"Then get in touch with him," Ethan told her, gentler this time, as he got up from the chair. "Then wake Calli and get the ship prepped."

He paused for a moment and then looked at Aran. "Boy, I hope you're serious about the choice you're making here."

Shrugging slightly, Aran nonetheless gave a firm nod. He'd put a great deal of thought into this, so he wasn't worried about not going through with it. "I'm quite certain I am."

Marin frowned and looked between them for a moment. Now she was certain there was something they weren't saying. With a nod, she turned and made her way back to the house. Once there, she commed Master Karrde right away.

Jarod stood on the outer perimeter or the landing tarmac as the _Werda_ made a smooth landing in the clearing near the Karrde's house. He had the hood of his robe up to help shield his face from the cooler winds that were blowing, since the planet's autumn season was in full swing. The knight was used to the cooler weather of the winters here from the years he spent at the praxeum, so he was at ease in that regard as he waited for the boarding ramp to come down. When it did, he only walked up a few paces as he watched Ethan, Marin, and a third person...obviously the reason he had been asked to meet them at the pad...step out of the ship. "Ethan," he said in greeting with a nod of his head.

"Jarod," the elder Mando answered as he looked around. "Where is he?"

"In the grotto."

"The grotto?" Ethan asked, semi surprised. "I'm surprised he didn't want to meet at the Praxeum or his study."

"He felt that meetings in the Praxeum were disturbing students to a degree. Rumors do travel around pretty quick. And he didn't want to be at the house because it was going to be too crowded."

"Too crowded? Just a handful of us?"

"Her Majesty is with him," Jarod answered.

Ethan nodded knowingly. If Andrea was going to be in on this, there were at half-dozen of Cataan's best armed around the area. He chuckled at that thought...as if they were really needed.

Marin smirked ever so slightly as she heard that, and her eyes searched the area. Of course, she could sense them. With A nod to Ethan and Aran, she turned and fell in next to Jarod as they made their way towards the grotto. She'd never personally been there before. A breath, and her emotions calmed as she reached out to grip Jarod's arm in a warrior's grip, mindful of present company and Ethan's earlier outburst on the topic.

Jarod lead them up the path that would have taken them towards the Praxeum, then veered off to the left on a separate path that went into the woods around the base of the mountains. It was a well worn path by now and he knew the way pretty well by now. After a short while, the light and sounds of a fire could be heard as the woods opened up to a small grotto that held a stone circle in the center that had a small fire growing in it as they arrived.

Across from them, Steffan Karrde stood watching the flames. His robe was laying on a stone nearby where his daughter, Andrea sat and nodded in greeting as they approached. The other three didn't know, but Jarod knew that close by, out of sight, Ryneas was also keeping an eye on the meeting.

"Safe trip, I trust," Steffan asked the group as he looked up from the fire and watched the three come closer.

"Enough," Ethan said as he looked around and nodded to Andrea in greeting. "Anyone else showing up?"

"Just us," Steffan said as he nodded to Marin and then looked upon their guest. "And I suppose that you're the reason we're here."

There was silence for a few moments after this was said. Aran was still absorbing the different names and places that had been encountered so far, and it took a bit for him to realize he was being addressed. While mildly uncomfortable given the largo ratio of unknown individuals, he managed to clear his throat and respond somewhat calmly. "I believe that would be the case, aye."

Steffan nodded softly and looked to Marin. "And you feel that what he has given you is the truth?"

"Aye, I do, Master..." she said softly. "I felt no deceit."

The elder Jedi had read over the summary that Marin had given him and, recalling it, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew when he originally thought of the idea of a praxeum on Cataan that it held the possibility of attracting the attention of people that he would have preferred to not have. The degree of attention was beyond anything he even thought of as he nodded softly and looked back towards Aran. "So...Kyr'tsad has had a running interest in Cataan and her colonies for reasons other than Jo'ran's vendetta?"

A slight nod, then the young man responded with complete calm. "It would seem so, yes...J'oran just gave them a valid excuse to start things moving. There had been at least as much interest, if not more, in gaining intel on the Academy here in addition to the Durza family and those associated."

Marin flinched slightly at that, but otherwise remained silent for now.

"What possible use could they have of information on this Academy," the Jedi master asked, as much rhetorically as anything else as he looked into the fires again. "I could see it as a case of having useful information to sell to the Sith...maybe even someone other than them who would want to do the Jedi harm..."

_'Or myself' _he thought to himself as he shook his head. "I know you would not have been given anything other than the instructions you absolutely needed to have."

Conceding this point with a nod, Aran sighed softly before continuing. "Correct, all intel I have outside of that is rather non-specific as it's only what I could pick up without being directly told."

"It'd stand to reason that if we could catch some, if not all, of the others...we might be able to get a more clear picture," Ethan suggested from where he had chosen to sit during this meeting.

Steffan nodded as he looked over at the Mando, "I was thinking along the same lines, Ethan. Marin, you said you had a list of the locations that he has given you?"

"Aye..." she said softly and dug in a pouch at her belt. "I've not had time to go over it in detail, but I can do that as soon as I'm able. From the looks of things, there are a couple listening posts on Tanagis V, and several others scattered over the whole Cataan system. We'll need to investigate each one." She nodded in Aran's direction. "Aran says he can send false signals to the monitoring stations to confuse them for a while, if permitted."

"Father," Andrea finally said from where she sat. "I don't know how appreciative that the services would be if we took this on ourselves. Since _Kyr'tsad_ is performing intelligence work in our space, I'm sure our own Intelligence services need to be in the loop on this one."

"I agree, Andrea," he told her. "This isn't entirely a Jedi issue, as I'm sure the rest of the council would say. It does need to be handled by them."

Marin sighed and then nodded, her gaze moving to Jarod for a moment. "You're right, of course, teacher.." she said softly, her cheeks coloring. She was still a bit flustered by the title confusion with Andrea at times. She ducked her head, whispering an apology as she fingered Jarius' tags again. "I'm sorry, teacher... I got absorbed in my task, and forgot about the wider impact of _kyr'tsad_ presence.."

"Its alright," Andrea told her with a smile. "Do you have a copy of that?"

"Aye.." she said simply, and dug a datacard from the same belt pouch, tossing it to Andrea. "I can handle the ones on Tanagis V, with Ethan's help, if he's willing..." She sat back then, feeling a bit at a loss of what to do now. Her _verd'goten_ was done, but what of the rest..? Her gaze slipped to Andrea, and then Jarod for a moment before she looked to Aran, and then to Master Karrde. "How else can I help, Sensei..?"

"I think that will be a good help by itself for a start," Steffan said as he called the datacard over from her hand and looked it over before looking off to the side and handed it to Andrea. She could handle getting the information to the right people there. He looked over back to Aran with a thoughtful look. "Marin spoke of you having a degree of ability," he said, not really asking a question. "So I'm sure there's been a degree of being uncomfortable in our presence."

Once more Aran offered a shrug, finding himself doing that a lot lately. "Aye, you could say that..." He frowned a bit, but continued nonetheless. "A bit more put off by those in the area I can -feel- but not see, honestly."

"The students at the monastery, likely," Steffan said as he nodded, "The guards that are giving us space as well... Ryneas, if you please. I would like to make things easier."

"Yes sir," came a voice from off to the side and Ryneas faded into view, sitting on one of the larger limbs of the trees around the perimeter and dropped to the ground and moved to lean against one of the stones around the fire. The move had even caught Ethan off guard, not knowing that the Jedi's youngest son was even around.

Marin hid a smile at that. It was a skill she had as well. She gave a nod to Ryneas and closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. "With the information we have...what do we do now?"

Ryneas' appearance, interestingly enough, Aran seemed to find more amusing than anything else. A slightly quirked eyebrow was offered, but otherwise he just chuckled softly before he spoke rather calmly. "Nice trick..."

Steffan heard the chuckle and felt the amusement and held back a smirk of his own, given Ethan's reaction. "Not an easy one to learn. I'm told you feel your own abilities are...limited?"

A slight nod at this, followed by a rather short explanation. "Aye...sensing others, especially planned actions, seems to be quite easy. Any attempts at external manifestations, however, fail miserably."

Smirking ever so slightly, Marin caught Aran's eye and closed hers for a moment as she too faded from view. She grinned as she heard Ethan sputter off surprise. Moving silently, she took the few steps over to where Jarod was before she too faded into view again.

Aran sighed heavily and shook his head a bit at this particular bit of information about Marin. His thought process on the matter was quite simple. Honestly, can everyone here turn kriffing invisible...?

Steffan looked towards Marin and assumed the look he would have when admonishing her or any of the other students. When she reverted, he looked over at Aran.

"It truly isn't an ability that all are able to learn. Only a few," he glanced again towards Marin. "Are able to learn it and it takes a lot of effort, even more so when used against a Force user. In any case," he continued, taking a seat and motioning for Aran to do so and steer the conversation back to what was at hand. "Marin said you gave this information willingly after you learned of events on Coruscant... Ethan gives me a distinct impression from his thoughts that there is more to you than is evident at this point."

He left those two statements in the air, letting Aran make his own mind as to how much he wanted to say given the people that were around. Granted, if Ethan and Marin vouched for him as they did, he might consider moving it to a different location.

At Master Karrde's look, Marin flushed crimson and sank to a kneeling position on the cool ground next to Jarod as she looked down at her lap for a moment, listening.

His response to this was immediate, and would be blatantly honest even to anyone unable to sense such. "Aye, at this point in time...I have no desire whatsoever to remain in affiliation with _Kyr'tsad_. They have broken my trust, and thus I simply reacted as I see fit given my current understanding of the situation." He continued to explain to the group what he had to Marin then, his current status of presumed dead in _Kyr'tsad_...as well as his reasoning behind his dislike for the Sith and how he initially came to be within _Kyr'tsad_ in the first place.

The telling took time, with questions from Steffan being answered by him and by Marin and Ethan when prompted. By the time Steffan was satisfied of Aran's trustworthiness, he could tell as he looked up that the afternoon had mostly passed and that nightfall would be coming shortly.

"We can continue this tomorrow," he said as he began to stand up and reached to grab his robe. "Ethan, you know there are quarters at the praxeum..."

"I think the ship will be just fine," Ethan answered immediately as he stood up as well. "As odd as Aran felt just in your presence, I'm sure being in close proximity to your students wouldn't be a wise idea."

"Agreed," Steffan said in retrospect. "You make a good point. Andrea, make sure you get that to Intelligence soon as you can. Ryneas, if you would, you and Jarod see that Dilan has everything settled down at the praxeum, then see me at the house later." The three nodded and turned to leave as Steffan looked towards Ethan, Marin, and Aran. "We can walk together...I'll see you to the ship, at least."

Sighing, Marin pushed to her feet, feeling a bit subdued. She looked after Jarod for a moment before following after Ethan and Aran.

Aran simply offered a slight nod at this before he turned to head back. He wasn't feeling particularly up to talking unless asked something at the moment. Not after taking as long as he did explaining his past, anyway.

* * *

Jade had a light supper ready to serve up as Steffan walked through the door of the house from the landing pad. The look on his face told her a few things as she set a plate and glass down for them. "A tough meeting?" she asked, knowing that Andrea and Ryneas had been there as well, but didn't know what had prompted Ethan and Marin to show up from Tanagis.

"Something to that affect," Steffan said as he began to smell the meal. "And it looks like I came back in time." He started to sit down and then felt the familiar tingle before he finished the move and looked off to the side. "I may have to wait a moment," he told her as he walked away from the table to a spot where he could see the front door.

Sighing Marin sat down on the edge of the boarding ramp and stared up at the stars. Ethan had gone aboard with Aran, but Marin still felt like something wasn't quite... finished. Frowning, she leaned her head back and stared up at the stars. When she felt calmer, she pushed to her feet and quietly made her way towards the house, drawing her presence close - though she knew he'd still be able to sense her. She moved soundlessly onto the veranda and stood there, watching his profile for a few seconds. She wasn't sure why, but a knot of apprehension settled in her stomach.

Steffan stood there for a moment then, in an act that drew a look from Jade...knowing as she does that he never did things like that...he reached out with his hand and opened the front door from where he stood in the dining room. When it opened, he waved her in.

Blushing slightly, Marin ducked her head a bit, and released her hold on her presence with a breath as she stepped inside. Looking to her left, she gave Jade a smile and a slight bow. "My Lady Karrde. I hope I'm not intruding."

Jade looked back from Marin to Steffan and then back to Marin. "I wasn't expecting company, but I think my husband suddenly did. Steffan?"

Steffan looked at Jade for a moment and smiled. "Its okay, I'll be along in a moment, just cover my plate." He had done something else he rarely did and pulled a sense of need from Marin's thoughts very quickly and started to walk towards the fireplace, resting his hand on the rock that opened the panel to proceed downstairs.

She turned to follow him, and her eyes widened in surprise. She'd only been there once before... The memory of it caused her throat to tighten for a moment before she breathed. She said nothing for the moment, but followed him inside and down the shallow, winding stairs. Her fingers brushed Jarius' tags for a moment. A few moments later they reached the floor, with the Master's Wheel laid out in the stone tiled floor.

Steffan called the lights up and turned around to see her at the bottom steps waiting. Honestly, the elder Jedi didn't know what brought her to the house, but he wasn't going to probe her to do it. It was against the Jedi's code, as well as his own, to pry into a student's thoughts as he would an enemy. So he stood there and waited.

There was silence in the cavern for a minute or two, save for the faint sound of Marin's breathing. She crossed towards him and knelt, raising her head to look up at him for several seconds. "Sensei... you know some of the trials I've been through of late. Coruscant... and the events on Tanagis..." she trailed off for a second or two to steady herself before she began to relate what had happened before she'd encountered Aran... How she'd come across her crystal, and the pieces for her saber... and most of all, the Trials that she'd had to face there as well.

Steffan had taken that time to kneel as well, as he would at the praxeum and listened to what she had to say. "You're bothered by this sudden reappearance of Kyr'tsad..." It wasn't a question.

Marin bit her lip, and absently flexed her left hand. "Aye..." she whispered. "I'm... not sure what to think. I thought we'd routed them at Galan... but now I find that the head of my own clan is spearheading the movement now... I... don't know what should be done..."

"Perhaps its a question that can't be answered at the moment," he told her. "Not all the challenges we face have instant answers to get through them. And with all the meditation, _you only get an answer when its time for the answer._" Steffan made sure that last part was emphasized.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, before she slowly reached to her belt and passed him Souvrin's saber. "I thank you for it's use, Sensei. I no longer have need of it..."

Steffan nodded and took hold it gently. The lightsaber was important to him and he had maintained it all these years. "And your own?"

Her cheeks pinked ever so slightly and she reached to the back of her belt and unclipped it before passing it to him, pommel first. "Here, Sensei..." she said softly, her blue eyes not leaving his.

He set Souvrin's lightsaber gently on the floor and took ahold of Marin's newly completed work and started to inspect it carefully, using the Force to tap into it and get the feel of the weapon. "Have you worked with it yet?"

"Aye, a little," she replied. "It... feels like it's a part of my hand... my Kata seem more fluid.."

Steffan Karrde: "As it should," he said as he ignited the blade and started to look over the colors and took a few test swings to the side as he knelt. "When you meditate during the assembly and charging, part of you is imprinted on it...it'll feel just as if it is an extension of yourself. Your katas and when you actually fight will feel different than before."

She smiled at him. "I'm not sure where the colonists found that crystal... but it sang to me when I touched it." In the somewhat dim light of the cavern, the black-cored orange blade glowed, a faint sheen of energy coursing up and down the length of it.

"An interesting color pattern," the master said, delving into the feel of the blade as he drew his own and ignited its blue-sliver blade to hold alongside Marin's and compared the two. "And these were found on Tanagis, you said?"

"Aye..." she affirmed softly. "Aronn didn't say where, but he did say they were found during their excavations for some of the colony sites." She looked a question at him for a moment. "They sing. As soon as I touched them... I knew.."

Steffan grunted and shut down both lightsabers and placed his back on his belt and began to inspect Marin's more, closing his eyes and reaching out to the crystals that she used. "They do... We have been worried about a source of crystals with the issues that have been going on with the Sith colluding with the Empire. I'd say that the colonists might have just given us a hand on that."

She smiled slightly, biting down on the faint swelling of emotion that brought forth. Master Karrde knew her feelings on that subject. As long as her home was left alone, and the colonists were fine with it, she could see no problem. "I... suppose I will have to to the colony's administrator. Perhaps we can start a mine of our own in the area."

"All things in their own time," he told her as he closed down her blade and handed it back to her.

She smiled, and took it back gently, clipping it to the back of her belt, where it was partially hidden by her tunic. "Sensei... is there anything I can do for you..? Do I need to speak to Andrea..?" she flushed slightly, almost feeling as if she were being impatient, and she willed herself to be calm, settling her hands in her lap.

"I think you need to rest," Steffan said as he began to stand up. "Andrea will be back in the morning and you should be able to speak to her then. In the meantime, I'm sure Ethan might have your meal going and mine's waiting upstairs."

She ducked her head at he gentle rebuke and stood fluidly, bowing. "Thank you, Sensei." She gripped his arm firmly for a few moments before she turned towards the stairs.

* * *

Aran's given space in the _Werda_ was silent at the moment, as he simply meditated as before. Seated, legs crossed, eyes closed, and arms on his knees as he simply thought on the events of the day. He'd been permitted to stay in one of the small cabins, which suited his needs just fine...he hadn't even moved since they came back and he took to meditating in the middle of the floor.

Sighing, Marin quietly made her way back aboard the _Werda_, her steps silent as she wound her way down the corridor to her own quarters. her talk with Master Karrde had taken longer than she'd thought, and she was quite hungry. Taking a quick detour to the galley, she grabbed a pack or two of _gihaal_ and brewed up a pot of _behot_, which she then poured into two mugs. Stuffing the _gihaal_ packets into a pouch at her belt, she picked up the two mugs and wandered towards Aran's quarters. A soft knock announced her presence at his door.

There were several moments of silence before her knock was acknowledged. But, Aran's eyes did open as he slowly pulled back out of his own thoughts. This being done, he shifted to a bit more relaxed seated position before calling out just loud enough to be heard. "Enter." He was, once again, seated in the exact center of the room, though it was harder to tell in the space.

Taking a breath, Marin stepped into the small cabin, and gave the room a quick once over. It was a habit she'd gotten into from a young age, and even here, on Ethan's ship, she still did it. "_Su'cuy_, Aran..." she said quietly. Her voice was calm... and yet if one was adept at picking up such things, they might notice a new depth to her voice... as if there was some new dimension there. "I brought some food if you're hungry..?"

Offering a slight nod, his response was soft. The slight difference in her voice was noted, but like most things, he chose not to pry. "_Su cuy'gar_, Marin." He thought on the offer of food for a moment, and chuckled softly before continuing. He honestly hadn't even thought about it before she brought it up. "I suppose I am a bit hungry, now that you mention it..."

"I thought you might be.." Sinking carefully to a seated position, she tucked her legs beneath her and set one of the steaming mugs in front of him before she passed him a packet of i with her free hand. "It's not much.." she offered with a shrug. "But I'm used to it with all the traveling I do."

He shrugged slightly, accepting the packet and turning it over in his hands absently as he responded to that. "No worries, I've been basically living on the stuff lately anyway." Sighing softly, he set the _gihaal_ packet on his left leg for a moment as he picked up the mug of _behot_ and took a small sip. "Don't recall if I mentioned it earlier, but your _behot_ is excellent...definitely beats my attempts at making it."

Marin grinned slightly. "Developed a taste for it when I was little and made my own blend, adding a bit of ground cinnabark to it. I always carry some with me when I can. I find it works better than caf at helping me stay alert, in most cases."

Aran chuckled softly at this, taking another sip before setting the mug back down. He started turning the packet of gihaal over in his hands once again as he responded, this time inspecting it to make sure he had the opening procedure correct. "I see...well, _kandosii_ would be a good word for it, I do believe." By the time he finished this statement, he'd definitively determined how the packet opened and did so carefully. The scent that wafted out was it's usual pungent self, but as stated earlier, he was more than used to it.

Marin smiled again and leaned forward slightly. "Do you and Ethan know each other...? I've never been to _Manda'yaim _myself. I just get the feeling that you did... and I was curious..."

A slight nod, and he broke off a small chunk of gihaal before popping it into his mouth and chewing carefully for a few moments. Once finished, however, he responded calmly. "Aye, we met several times years ago..._dar'buir_ introduced us on _Manda'yaim_. I honestly liked Ethan, and I'm rather glad he's with you and not tied in with _Kyr'tsad_."

Marin shuddered slightly at that thought. "Me too..." she said quietly. "Was Beviin already involved in _Kyr'tsad_ dealings by the time you were adopted in..?"

Sighing softly, Aran thought on that for a moment before he responded quietly. "I...think he was. He didn't directly include me until about two years ago, but I always had the feeling he was involved with something he wasn't telling me about. And even when he did tell me, I honestly didn't know enough about them to think anything of it." A heavy sigh before he muttered almost silently "_Manda_...I should have known better..."

She flinched slightly at his tone. "I had no idea he was involved until I started putting the pieces together on Coruscant..." She sighed. "This... is bigger than you and I. I've given Cataani Intelligence a copy of the information you gave me, since it concerns them as well. Beyond that, I'm not sure there's much else I can do to help."

Another nod, and he shrugged almost absently. "Lek, we'll have to see what comes of this and what our given roles are, if anything. I just hope what little I had helps." He sighed yet again before taking to chewing on a larger chunk of _gihaal._

"It will.." she said with conviction before she fell silent and looked away, thinking. As much as she was trying to keep her mind on the events at hand, she couldn't stop thinking about what Andrea might say regarding her Trials.

Aran went silent for a time as well, finishing off his _gihaal_ and most of the _behot_ before he finally spoke once again. He wasn't sure of a good topic, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head that was relevant. "The others seem...nice, if nothing else."

That got her to smile a bit. "I grew up around Master Karrde, and Ethan... I trained at the praxeum here. The students... they became like a family to me. And that's something I would never wish taken from another person. I didn't choose my circumstances in life, but it seems my... extended family chose me."

He laughed softly at that, finally managing a bit of a smile himself. "_Aliit ori'shya tal'din_, aye? Sometimes it's the people that find you that are the best things for you. Not always accurate, but...it's a good saying nonetheless."

"Apt, at least..." she said with a smile as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She took a few seconds to just study him, both visually and in the Force, trying to get a better sense of him.

Shrugging slightly, he offered a slight nod before he went back to sipping his _behot_. He never was great with conversations, so he was visibly uncomfortable to an extent...but he was nonetheless more or less relaxed. In terms of his presence in the force, it was the same barely there thing it had been when Marin first encountered him. He wasn't hiding, exactly, but he wasn't giving anything off either. He was just there...nothing more, nothing less. It was about impossible to tell what he was feeling at the moment, as it had always been outside of the only outburst of emotion he'd shown.

She sighed softly, and unclipped her saber from her belt, pulling it around to her lap to look it over carefully as she recited the words of the Remembrance in _Mando'a_ and then again in Cataani.

Aran was silent through this, not daring to interrupt her. The first set of words he knew...and he knew them well. The second was a language he'd never heard before, so he assumed it was Cataani, but he had no way to be sure. He did, however, reach down and slide a small object from a concealed space in the sole of his right boot. It was a small, unremarkable appearing stone, but the manner in which he held it as he slowly turned it over in his fingers hinted at a deeper meaning behind it. For a short time, he almost seemed to forget she was there.

Her eyebrow quirked slightly as she watched him. For now, she didn't say anything, but lifted her thumb to trace Jarius' tags. After a moment. She reached out to gently touch his hand, hoping not to startle him.

He started slightly, and his eyes went wide as he remembered where he was. An ever so subtle shift of his hand, and the stone abruptly vanished without a trace. If there was one thing he seemed good at, it was hiding things. A few stammered statements were attempted, but eventually he only managed to get out a single coherent word. "_Ceta_..."

Flushing, Marin pulled her hand away and broke eye contact. She wasn't sure what had just happened, but she got the distinct feeling it was important.

Frowning, he flexed his wrist ever so slightly and the stone made a reappearance for a moment before it vanished once again into the sole of his boot where it came from. Sighing a bit, he continued softly. "_Ni ceta_, it's...rather personal..." Shaking his head for a moment, as if to clear it, he seemed to visibly perk up a bit as he spoke once again. "Was there anything else you wish to ask or discuss at the moment?"

She shrugged slightly. "Not really.." she whispered. "You?"

There were several moments of silence before Aran spoke again. And when he did, it seemed almost hesitant...as if he was possibly afraid of the answer he might receive. "I suppose I need to ask...what exactly happens now? It's just...I did what I felt was needed, and now I have no _kriffing_ idea what I should be doing. Or where I should be staying, or, or...anything, really..." He trailed off here, and offered a weak shrug but couldn't figure out something else to say. Most of his life up to this point had been directed and guided, so now that it wasn't, he was rather at a loss.

Marin bit her lip, feeling the abrupt jolt of emotion. "I... I'm not sure. And I don't know if it's my place... but, if it's allowed, I would offer you a place here... maybe with Ethan and I..."

Now that, Aran was not expecting...and there were several seconds of stunned silence before he spoke softly. "I...would like that, I think." He honestly couldn't quite fathom why she would consider doing that, but he wasn't going to turn the offer down. His emotions settled down again after a few seconds, and he went back to his usual barely-there self. He did have to ask, though. "Why would you...?"

She shrugged. "Not sure, honestly... feels right. You were honest with me, in spite of the fact you could have just as easily killed me the other day..."

Nodding slightly, he thought this over for a few seconds. "That...makes sense, I guess. I could have, aye, but...it wouldn't have felt right to me. You were willing to hear me out, so I responded accordingly...conflict without a point is just that, pointless. So, I allowed you to take me."

She flushed and fidgeted for a moment. "That young man you met last night? His name is Ryneas. he's one of Master Karrde's children. I don't think he meant to startle you, but I can understand Master Karrde's precaution.."

Aran gave a slight nod at this, and sighed softly. He wasn't really put off by that little trick, after all he had to acknowledge it's usefulness. "Aye, always try to have an advantage when dealing with unknowns. The more known variables are in your favor as possible, the better."

Marin nodded in agreement. "So, uhm... " she fidgeted a bit. "I wanted to talk to you about a few things, if that's ok?"

Chuckling softly, he acknowledged this with another nod. "Sure, I see no reason for it not to be okay."

Sighing, Marin wandered over and sat on the edge of the bunk, tucking her feet up. "I well... I'm trying to figure out what it was that made me trust you so quickly, especially given my past experiences with _Kyr'tsad_.."

A slight shrug was offered at this, and he frowned a bit as he thought it over. He was honestly confused about that himself, however, so he couldn't be sure. "I...really don't know, to be honest. I was as least as confused about that as you are."

Her frown deepened a bit, and she twisted the chain to Jarius' tags in her fingers. "I can't figure it out... and yet, the fact that Beviin could start on a crusade similar to J'oran's worries me a great deal.."

Aran froze for several moments at that, and then visibly winced before he spoke. "Aye...that's about the last thing you need. J'oran's methods were effective, yes, but _dar'buir_ does things...differently. Definitely no less effective, however. Just have to hope he doesn't make the connection of whom you are."

Her next words were spoken quietly. "Is it bad that I trusted you so quickly? Some might think so. It took me _months_ to trust Ethan... and even _Buir_.."

Another shrug at this. "It...well, It this case it turned out working smoothly. But it is definitely something I would refrain from doing in the future, just to be safe..."

She flinched as if he'd hit her. "I should know better, I suppose..." She looked away from a moment, her thoughts turning to Jarod... and the tight control he'd had on his emotions during the meeting. With a sigh, she drew her knees up.

Sighing softly, Aran turned towards her directly as he shifted up to a crouch. He spoke softly, then. "What's on your mind, Marin...?"

She hesitated to look at him for a moment. "I think... someone I care about is a bit.. jealous of how quickly I trusted you... it worried my teacher, as well.."

Aran frowned deeply, and he slumped ever so slightly as he responded to that. His voice was quiet. "I...see, _ni ceta_, then." He really had no idea what had caused that...but he nonetheless felt responsible for it. And the last thing he wanted to do was cause problems for her. Or anyone in that group, really.

Marin frowned still and fidgeted. "Do you... need anything...? More clothes...? Food..?"

Shrugging at that, he responded softly after a moment's thought. "Nayc, I think I'm set for the moment. I really don't need much to get by."

"Alright..." she said quietly, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I uh... had one other thing I wanted to ask you.."

Nodding slightly, he shifted his weight back a bit so he was still crouched, but it was close to being seated. "Okay, ask away then."

For a moment, she chewed on her lower lip in thought. "What ...exactly is your relationship to Ethan? I get the impression there is more to it than either of you are letting on.."

Frowning a bit at that, Aran debated back and forth on what exactly to disclose for over a minute. When he finally did respond, it was particularly quiet, and thus fairly hard to make out. "Well...if you want to be technical, he is _ner vod_. He helped out with some, though not nearly all, of my training. And...during that I may have let on that I wasn't entirely certain of what the _kriff_ Beviin was involved with. Though I didn't have any specifics, so...nothing ever came of it until now."

For a few moments, Marin was utterly silent. That... actually made sense when she thought about Ethan's reaction to seeing Aran. "He... trained me a great deal as well. he and Master Karrde helped my _buir_... after J'oran killed his family..." this last was barely loud enough to be heard. She'd not shared that detail with anyone.

He winced slightly at this, and walked over before dropping back into a somewhat-crouched position in front of her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and gave a slight nod. He got the distinct impression she'd just mentioned something not commonly brought up, but he wasn't going to discuss it further unless she wanted to. "He's a good man...you're lucky to have him around."

"He...can be rough. But I know he does care. He...lets his weapons and hist fists talk more than he does at times, but I know he means well. When _buir_ was killed, I just.. lost it. If it hadn't been for him and Master Karrde... I wouldn't be here right now."

Smiling slightly at that, he nodded once again. "Aye, that sounds about right for Ethan. And we've all lost it at some point or another, methinks...it's those that come through that are strongest." A moment's pause, then he spoke again almost hesitantly. "Actually have something to ask, myself, if you don't mind. Well...more of a request, I guess, really..."

Her eyebrow quirked slightly, and she lifted her blue eyes to look at him for a moment. "_Elek_?"

Shrugging a bit, he continued as hesitantly as before. "I...well...I was wondering if it would be possible for me to spend the night outside, actually. I know I'd probably need to be watched or some osik...but I'm not exactly very comfortable indoors, to be perfectly honest."

She frowned ever so slightly. "May I ask why...?"

"I've been outside for so much of my life that being in an enclosed space for extended periods of time tends to cause...panic, for lack of a better word. So I try to avoid it if possible. Larger areas such as buildings are fine for quite a while, but ships...doesn't really take long to set in."

She thought for a moment. "I... don't see a problem with it. But, you'd have to ask Ethan... he knows more about how the others might react."

* * *

The following morning dawned cool and clear. Autumn had come to Cataan. Marin rose and dressed in a deep blue tunic and a black skirt, with no embroidery. Her belt was simple, and held nothing save for her saber. She brushed her dark hair out and braided it quickly, slipping out of her cabin quietly... but not silently. It didn't take long for Marin to make her way to the Karrde's stables and saddle her customary mount. The mare was well-used to Marin by now, and stood patiently as Marin arranged her skirts before gently urging the mare forward. The trip to the palace passed quickly, and soon Marin drew the mare to a stop near the palace gates.

She was known to most of the guards that were at the palace, but after the events of the past few weeks, they were a bit more on edge and challenged her after she approached the gates slowly. It wasn't out of disrespect, but until things had settled more, they were under orders.

Andrea hadn't expected company at all and was still in her morning dressing attire when the comm in hers and Edward's quarters beeped and told her that Marin was waiting. Curious, she gave her permission to the men and started towards the closet to change for the impromptu meeting.

"You may pass," the guard said to Marin with a nod as he stood aside. "I'm sure you remember where the stables are." He nodded and held up his comlink towards the watchroom. "Open the western gate."

Blushing slightly, Marin nodded, and murmured a polite thank you in Cataani as she passed. The gate rumbled upwards just enough for her to pass beneath, and she carefully guided the mare in the direction of the stables, where she passed the reins to a stable hand, and accepted his assistance from the saddle. She knew it was unusual for her to show up unannounced, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had. She hoped Andrea would understand.

Andrea opted for a simpler version of her normal attire, a loose skirt with the inner and outer kimonos of her Jedi robes tucked in and her belt with lightsaber attached wrapped around her waist. Ian was still asleep and she left him that way as she started down the hall, he was old enough now for her not to worry if he woke up while she was out of the room.

Marin felt Andrea coming, and she smiled, quickening her pace just a bit. She paused, and waited by the door where she knew Andrea would enter the courtyard, and took a breath, trying to calm her nerves a bit.

Andrea entered the courtyard and looked around to see Marin seeing there waiting for her. "You'll have to forgive me," she said as she finished putting her hair up since she hadn't had time to brush it out. "I wasn't expecting anyone this morning."

Blushing, Marin ducked her head and bowed slightly. "I apologize, Teacher. I didn't mean to wake you. Just hard to shake the feeling that I needed to come speak with you.." She looked around the courtyard for a moment and brushed a few strands of dark hair from her face.

Andrea caught the tension and motioned Marin to follow her and started to walk towards the private gardens, opening the simple gates to it and started towards the sitting bench near the waterfall that was built into the side wall. "You sound as if something might be troubling you."

With a sigh, Marin followed her. She took a deep breath of the cooler air when they'd reached the garden, and then she sank onto the bench. "You... could say that..." Her tone was hesitant at first, as she began to describe what had happened on Coruscant, and then on Tanagis.

Andrea nodded, having heard parts of this from Ethan in a correspondence he'd sent earlier. She wanted to hear it from Marin, though, because good natured and understanding that he was, Ethan wouldn't know how the girl would have felt and thought. "He has you worried...Beviin does," she said quietly as she thought about what Marin had told her.

"Aye..." she whispered, twisting the hem of her skirt between her fingers. "I can't put my finger on it... and I know I shouldn't focus too closely on it... I just can't shake the feeling that I have. And it's not just me I'm worried about... I almost feel he might start a crusade... not dissimilar from J'oran's."

"I'm concerned that you might feel compelled into starting a crusade of your own," Andrea told her frankly as she leaned back on the bench. "And I had a sense of something else in our meeting last night. This new guest of yours, for instance," she added.

Taking a breath, Marin let it out slowly. "It... had crossed my mind..." she admitted at leangth. "But, I won't. I know too well where that path leads..." Her last words were spoken quietly before she shot a quizzical look at her teacher. "_Me'ven_? What do you mean?"

"Did you pick up Jarod's feelings when you arrived?"

Marin stopped for a moment and thought. "I... don't think so.. _nayc_.."

"I think he was as surprised as the rest of us were about your guest," Andrea said softly. "I wouldn't said he was jealous...but I think your level of trust in the man so quickly startled him."

Marin's chest tightened for a moment, and she fidgeted. "I... know... she said softly. "I.. can't really explain it. If he was going to kill me, he would have..." she sighed and shrugged, at a loss as to how to fully explain it.

Her teacher nodded softly and opted to change the subject as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the morning sun. "Father told me that you had something to show him last night."

A faint smile touched her lips, and she looked down for a moment. "Aye..." she said softly, and reached down to her belt. "it was... an experience. And... I had to face Beviin again." She unclipped her saber from the back of her belt and passed it to Andrea hilt-first.

That last statement drew a curious glance from Andrea as she accepted the hilt and began to look it over. "A vision of sorts while you were charging the lightsaber?"

Marin nodded. "Yes... before I began constructing the saber." Marin said softly, and then described the vision. It had felt so real, "I... fought Beviin again... and then at the end... I talked to _Buir_..."

"Very powerful, from the sounds of it," Andrea said as she probed the lightsaber with the Force. She could feel the struggle from it in the crystals themselves, but there was a sense of balance in them too. She nodded softly and ignited the saber, looking over the colors of the blade. "I thought my father's was a unique blade when I first saw it," she said more to herself than to Marin.

Blushing, Marin ducked her head. "The crystals... they came from Tanagis herself, or so I'm told." There was a moment or two of silence, broken only by the sound of the waterfall. "They feel... right."

Andrea nodded and closed down the blade and inspected it one more time before she handed it back to Marin.

Biting her lip for a moment, she chanced a look at Andrea. "I know that things with my training and such haven't exactly worked out like any of us thought they would..." She hesitated and then asked the question she'd been waiting to. "Teacher...I know there is always more to learn. In the past few weeks, I've learned more about myself than I ever thought I would. But is there more to it than that? I know it's never simple.."

"We're always learning," Andrea told her. "About ourselves...about others, and the Force. And you are correct, its never simple." She leaned back and looked towards the morning sun, still coming up. "There's an old saying that with great power comes great responsibility. A person that can feel, touch, and wield the Force has the utmost responsibility. Personally, I think its more than what our monarch, even the President of the New Republic has to deal with. I'm sure you've heard daddy talk about how every feeling, thought, and decision guides what we do, who we become."

* * *

Marin nodded, her thumb unconsciously tracing Jarius' tags for a moment. "Aye... I think I saw it to a degree with _buir_... And with myself as well."

Jarod settled down in what he considered his and Marin's own private spot after having tossed a few more pieces of wood onto the fire that he built in the circle of stones that they had placed around there. They had started coming here when they had needed a break from studies and also when they just wanted some personal time. The last bit of time, going home and helping his people there and then helping fight against the Sith so close to what he called his second home had taken their toll. So it was here that he found himself trying to clear his head. It hadn't helped him, he thought, when he saw the stranger come off the boarding ramp with Marin and Ethan. It might have been nothing, but Jarod still wanted to come here to rest, looking over the fire as it started to climb up the fresh pieces of wood that he added.

Marin had tried to rest after speaking with Andrea... but she couldn't get Andrea's words out of her head. Now that she thought about it... she'd not felt much of anything from Jarod during the entire meeting... which was unusual. She couldn't sleep, so after leaving a cup of _behot_ for both Ethan and Aran, and slipped into a set of well-worn fatigues and quietly left the _Werda_. She didn't much care what Ethan might think.

She took her time to make her way to their place, her steps slow as she tried to piece together the last few months. She still couldn't make sense of why she'd placed her trust in Aran so readily. _Had she been wrong to do so? _As she walked, she'd drawn her presence close, so as to shield her inner turmoil from the praxeum. She knew Karrde would sense it, and Jarod, but she didn't much care. She was wondering if she'd made the right choice in trusting Aran. he'd not gone against his word to her since he'd agreed to the current situation.

Jarod sighed as he sat there. He honestly didn't know what he expected to happen and he was restless enough as it was. Finally, he stood up and took his robe off and folded it on the ground. Master Karrde had always told him that, sometimes, working through kata could be a form of meditation in itself and clarity is what he needed most right now. Igniting his silver blade, he closed his eyes and took a ready stance and started to move slowly through the basic forms that he first learned before he move into the more advanced moves he had learned later on.

Marin's slow pace finally brought her to the edge of the clearing. There, she paused, catching the scent of smoldering wood from the fire, mixed with the crispness of the autumn leaves. She stood there for several seconds, just watching him. it had been.. weeks, and as she watched, she felt a lump rise in her throat. _Guilt.. .loneliness? _She wasn't sure.

'_Keep it fluid'_ he told himself as he spun and kept his strong hang on the lightsaber hilt, using it as the fulcrum while his offhand guide it around in a swing that started on his left, went over his head, and ended him him holding it in a one-handed stance with his blade pointing away from him. On the edges of his senses, he could feel Marin approaching...hesitating. But Jarod tried to stay focused as he went through the kata. Distraction now would have earned him a rap from Master Karrde's bokken.

She felt his focus, and still she waited, sinking down to a seated position on the edge of the clearing to wait. She needed to talk... but she knew how important it was to keep focus. her hands clenched briefly in her lap as she tried to calm herself

Jarod finished the last move and stood there, breathing steadily with his saber low in his hand aiming towards the ground. A few breaths later, he opened his eyes and turned to see Marin sitting at the edge of the clearing.

Slowly, Marin lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at him. For the moment, she said nothing, merely reaching out to him in the Force. "Jarod...?" she whispered, unusually hesitant as she watched him, her fingers tracing Jarius' tags again.

He closed down his blade and started to sit back down on the spot he was at earlier, looking over at her and offered a faint smile.

Sighing softly, Marin pushed to her feet and grabbed the small pack she'd brought along before making her way over to him. Once there, she knelt, and held his gaze for a long moment, waiting for him to speak, if he wished to.

"I..." Jarod started out, the stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I know I have no call to be worried...and I know that I've been away for a while."

She closed her eyes and reached out to grip his hand. "_Nayc_... you have every right. Even I cannot explain why I trust him... He was of Kyr'tsad... I've tangled with that group so many times I lost count. But... I should have been more cautious..."

He took her hand pulled her closer, embracing her. "He's earned your trust, and Master Karrde's. That's enough for me. Besides...I know I wasn't gone _that_ long."

She looked down for a moment. "It's not like that..." she gave him a bit of a look. "He... willingly gave me information regarding Kyr'tsad listening posts throughout Cataani space. There's even one on Tanagis..." She shuddered slightly. "He could have killed me. All he asked was that I tell him the truth of the whole... crusade J'oran had against my family."

"Then I'm not going to worry about it," he said as he traced her cheek and looked at her. "I was thinking there was more with the looks that were shared."

Her eyes drifted closed at his touch, and she relaxed visibly. "_Nayc_... I was just trying to make sure he was alright. I knew being around so many Force users would make him uncomfortable.." She sighed, and buried her face in his chest. "I've missed you.." she whispered. "So much has happened over the last few weeks."

"I've missed you too," he said as he looked over to the side. "I made sure we had enough wood and extra bedrolls..."

She grinned slightly and looked at the fire for a moment before she sobered. "Did you hear what happened..?"

Jarod started to raise an eyebrow, "Eh?"

She gave him a look. "On Coruscant and Tanagis..?"

"I heard about what happened to you there," he said quietly. "And I was at last night's meeting."

She smiled at the gentle rebuke, and reached to the back of her belt, unclipping her saber, which she then passed to him. "I wanted to show you this.."

He looked down and took it in his hand, running his fingers over it slowly. "Finally finished it, then." he said jokingly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. ""Me'ven?" She poked him in the ribs.

He laughed and moved off to the side out of reach and looked over the hilt some more and then tossed it back to her. "I'll let you show me the blade."

She caught it deftly and pushed to her feet before taking the hilt firmly in her grip and pressing the activation switch. With a snap-hiss, the black-cored orange blade sprang into existence once more.

Jarod looked it over and shook his head. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you tried to emulate Master Karrde's lightsaber some."

She giggled. "Yeah... a little.." she admitted softly. "And yours, too."

"Mine?" he asked as he pulled and lit his silver colored blade. "Mine wasn't dual crystaled."

She grinned. "_Nayc_.. I meant the silvery sheen..." she said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly, careful to keep the glowing blade a few inches away.

Jarod wrapped his free hand around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss while letting his right shut down his own lightsaber.

Marin lifted her thumb from the activation plate, and the brilliant blade of her own saber vanished as she carefully set it down and leaned in closer. "I was worried you would be upset about him.." she said quietly.

"Would you let just anyone swoon you?" he asked, throwing a teasing smile at her.

"Of course not..." she whispered into his ear, curling her fingers loosely into his hair as she leaned in again. "I... talked to Andrea... I'm not entirely clear what her thoughts are about the whole thing. I know my training was rather unorthodox.."

"Well," he said as he traced her cheek again. "You never were one to just go one way or the other...gotta keep it interesting and complicated."

"Well, yes.." she said softly. "But I meant in terms of ...Knighthood. It's hard for me to even talk about it for some reason.."

"Well, like you said, you've been training from two different teachers from two different worlds."

She nodded slightly. "As far as Ethan's concerned, I've completed my _Verd'goten_. And Master Karrde feels I've completed something equivalent to the Trials in what I went through on Coruscant and Tanagis... but is that all that's needed?"

"I don't know," he told her. "Have your abilities in the Force been tested...your skill with that lightsaber?"

She thought about that. "Nayc... from what I know of the Trials when you went through them, that's the only thing left to do, I think. Master Karrde feels I completed all the other areas."

Jarod nodded and sat back down with her. "Then, I guess that he'll be choosing someone for you to spar with soon then."

The thought of that set off a nervous flutter in her stomach as she leaned into his chest. "Aye. "I know... I sound impatient. I'm not really, I just know the path of my training was unusual."

He looked down at her on that last comment. "Impatient? You?"

She raised an eyebrow, unsure if he was being serious. "Some would say I'm too young to be Knighted, I'm sure."

"Its not about age...you can't judge by age. Only by ability and maturity."

"I suppose..." she said quietly, tracing her fingers along the collar of his undertunic. "Guess I'll need to be patient and see what happens.." She paused and looked around. "You brought bedrolls? It's getting cold quickly.." she shivered slightly and snuggled closer

Jarod called them over so he wouldn't have to let go of her. He had already laid a ground roll where they were sitting so it didn't take much to spread the blankets over them and add a few more pieces of wood to the fire.


End file.
